A Past Yet to be Discovered
by ichigokazuki
Summary: I was sure we knew everything about each other each other, our past, how we got our anima, but..." I said, "Maybe I was wrong...", Main Pairing is HuskyXCooro! Side Pairing is SenriXNana! NOW COMPLETE!
1. New Prologue

+Anima- A Past Yet to be Discovered

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own +Anima or am I making any profit from this fan fiction, it's just for my personal enjoyment and anybody else who enjoys reading it.

Summary: "I was sure we knew everything about each other, our past, how we got our anima, but..." I said, "Maybe I was wrong..."

The Pairing: HuskyXCooro, meaning YAOI/Slash! You have been warned!

AN: Hey +Anima Fans! This is a +Anima fic! I'm sorry but does it bug anyone that people post stories in the +Anima section that have nothing to do with +Anima?

Anyway, I've written a few fan fictions but this is the first one I'm posting on this site!

Me: I suppose I should stop rambling on...

Tim: Rambling? You might as well have written a book-

Me: I get it!

Wesley: It's not like anyone cares what you say; they just want the story,

Me: I get it already! Anyway here's the prologue

~Prologue~

It wasn't a dark or stormy night nor was it a bright sunny day; it was just an average day with the skies filled with clouds.

"You can't leave!" shouted a young boy clinging to a white haired boy who was around the same age.

The white-haired boy sighed, "It's only for a little while and then I'll be back for you. You're making a fuss over nothing."

"Am not! You're lying! Everyone else said the same thing!" he cried.

The white-haired boy pulled him into an embrace trying to calm him down. The white-haired boy knew what he said was true. Many others had promised their return to him but no one ever came back.

"Are you ready?" asked a young man interrupting the two kid's moment.

"Please don't..." pleaded the young boy. The look on his face torn at his heart.

"No, I'm not," he finally said.

"Are you sure? You may not get another chance or opportunity like this," reminded the young man.

He nodded. The young man sighed and left the room.

The white-haired boy knew his chances were slim to none because he was getting older but he could never leave the young boy, because no one would even consider adopting him after they found out about his-.

"You're staying?" he asked through his tear-streaked face.

Yes, the white haired boy would stay by his side, he understood who the young boy truly was and it made him love him even more and he would be the one to protect him, "Yeah I am, with you," he replied smiling as he wiped away the young boy's tears.

The boy smiled as he hugged him tight. To him he was his whole world, the only one that truly accepted him, "Thank you," he said.

AN: I know it's short and maybe it makes no sense but I didn't want to give to much away...yet. But I did drop some hints as to who the boy is...I wonder if you readers got it?

I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Until next time! And as every other author had asked you before...

Please Review!

SN: I will update every Thursday!

Tim: That's it?

Me: What?

Tim: Shouldn't you try and wow people into reading your story?

Me: Don't you wonder who the boy is? The girl? The man? What the girl was saying about the boy? So many unanswered questions!

Tim: (sigh)

Wesley: What are you guys arguing about now?

Tim: Why are you here?

Wesley: Being a third wheel! (smile)


	2. The First Sign: Nightmares

A Past Yet to be Discovered

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. I do not own or will I ever own +Anima and no profit comes from me writing this fan fiction. Who would ever pay to read a fan fiction?

AN: Hey loyal fan fiction lovers! It's been about a week eh? So it must be Thursday! That means an update!

Wesley: Can I borrow your pencil?

Me: Right now I'm kind of busy, and didn't I just give you one?

Wesley: I lost it!

Me: Why do you need one at this very moment?

Wesley: To draw of course!

Me: NO!

Wesley:!Why?

Me :( sticks out tongue) because!

(Wesley chases me)

Tim: (coughs loudly)

Me: (stops running) Oh yeah! Behold Chapter One!

~Chapter One~

The First Sign: Nightmares

_drip drip...beep_

The sound of water dripping, accompanied by a quiet beep filled the darkened room.

_Where am I? _Thought the boy, _am I still alive?_

_drip drip...beep_

He couldn't see, bandages covered his eyes. His wrists and ankles were secured to a metal table. All he wore were white shorts and a loose white sleeveless shirt.

_drip drip...beep_

Light erupted in the room but went unnoticed by the blind child. The sound of footsteps alerted the boy of a presence in the room.

_drip drip...beep_

He wanted to call out, but no sound escaped from his lips, his only question, _why?_

_drip drip...beep_

The boy started to shake. He didn't want this, he didn't. He felt a strong hand stroke the side of his face,

"It will all be over soon," spoke the presence in a soothing tone.

_drip drip...beep...beep...beep_

With that said, a switch was pulled. His screams were silent. He twisted and pulled at the restraints, all a failed attempt because there was no escape...

_drip drip..._

(Nana's POV)

It was a normal day of traveling; we had stopped at a small quiet sea side village. Its main export was fish so there were many large ships at the docks. We went our separate ways to find odd jobs we could do to raise money. I worked as a cleaner for a cake shop for a few hours and then made my way to our agreed meeting spot, a corner store.

We found a quaint Inn to stay the night at. Normal, nothing seemed out of place. We booked one room, (all we could afford).

"We'll go two to a bed," announced Husky.

"I need my own bed," I argued. Here we go again; Husky and I never seem to agree on anything.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I'm a girl!" I yelled.

"Stupid girls!" he shot back.

"Grow Up!" I shouted.

"Why doesn't one of us sleep on the couch?" offered Cooro.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Cooro!" I said calming down. You just can't be angry around Cooro...unless you're Husky.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," grumbled Husky.

"That's okay, I will," replied Cooro, "Nana can have that bed and Husky, you can share with Senri."

"I guess," said Husky.

Senri nodded, even after all these years he still hardly speaks.

Everyone soon settled down for the night after changing clothes and an argument over the bathroom. Quite normal until...I heard someone scream.

"Who's screaming?"I asked quite annoyed at being woken up. I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Not me...or...Senri," mumbled Husky.

No answer from Cooro. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw Senri get out of bed and walked over to the form of Cooro. I could tell he was struggling in his sleep.

Senri was trying to wake him up but it didn't seem to be working.

"Is he ok?" I asked stepping out of bed only to trip on 'Cooro's Punishment Stick', "Ouch!"

Husky quickly turned on the light, "What's wrong with him?"

"Still asleep," said Senri.

I remember hearing my Mother talking to other people about this child that had night terrors. Where the person is asleep and will scream, cry and fight and it's nearly impossible to wake them up.

"Cooro," I called softly. Senri had shifted him to be in his arms. I touched his cheek and he flinched back.

"NO!" he screamed crying and started to struggle in Senri's arms.

"Cooro, calm down, it's me...Nana," I said gently hoping I didn't scare him again.

"Na...na?" he asked. Cooro stopped struggling.

Cooro started to open his eyes, blinking he looked around...lost, "Where am I?" he asked. He looked shocked when he spoke. He brought his hands up to his eyes and blinked again.

"Cooro?" I asked.

He turned to Husky and myself, "Who are you?"

"Cooro! It's me Husky!" he shouted pushing me aside and jumping in front of Cooro.

"Don't hurt me!" shrieked Cooro burying his face into Senri's shirt.

I understood Husky's actions, after all Husky and Cooro are like brothers. I was confused and shocked just like him but..."Husky you're not helping," I said sternly.

"But...how? Why?" he said.

Leaving Husky, "Cooro, are you sure you don't remember us?" I asked.

He nodded, "I was in the room," he mumbled.

"What room?" I asked sitting beside Senri.

"Nana, what are you doing?" questioned Husky crossing his arms.

"Shhh...Husky," I said turning my attention back to Cooro.

"I don't know," replied Cooro, "It was scary. I couldn't see or move and it hurt really badly!"

"Cooro you're not in any danger, were at a motel. You just had a bad nightmare," I reassured.

"Motel?" he questioned, "Are we traveling?"

"Yes. That's how we live," sighed Husky, "What are we going to do if he doesn't remember?"

"He's just scared. I'm positive with some reassurance and rest his memory will come back," I replied. Hoping I was right.

"If you say so," said Husky, he yawned loudly, "I'm going back to sleep."

I sighed and nodded. No help could come from a sleep deprived Husky.

"Sleep?" asked Cooro. He hadn't moved from Senri's lap, to be quite honest he looked content being with Senri. But Senri just has that aura around him that makes you feel safe.

"Yeah. I think it would be best for everyone," I explained.

"No! If I sleep, I'll be in the room," cried Cooro. Senri started to stroke Cooro's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"Cooro, that was just a dream, it isn't real," I tried explaining.

"What if...what if this is a dream! And then I'll wake up in the room," argued Cooro.

I just couldn't get through to him. He was so scared and caught up in his nightmares that he must have pushed back his memories in an attempt to forget the nightmare. Maybe tomorrow he should see a doctor, "Cooro, come with me. You can sleep in my bed with me."

"What happened to I need my own bed?" came the muffled remark from Husky.

"Shut up and go to sleep," I called back.

Cooro reluctantly took my hand crawling out of Senri's lap. He immediately hugged my arm, (I have grown taller during these years. Cooro's now the short one).

Senri gave me a nod and went back to bed.

I pulled the blankets over myself and Cooro, he still looked quite frightened, "Cooro you're safe," I whispered. I pulled him close to myself. He was shaking from being cold and scared but soon relaxed in my arms and fell asleep.

I studied him for a few moments. Today was so normal and then this happened. I couldn't recall anything that was different today. But what about when we were working did something happen to Cooro? After that thought I fell asleep with Cooro still in my arms.


	3. The Second Sign: The White Ghost

A Past Yet to be Discovered

Disclaimer: Same as always! I own nothing but my laptop that I type my stories on. Do you have to put a disclaimer for every chapter?

AN: I am so happy. I have so many hits and visitors for my story, plus two reviews!

Laurel1012 and Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her, thank you both so much for your thoughts and comments! They mean so much to me! And I hope this chapter doesn't let you down!

SN: I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! Life has smacked me in the face lately. I'm not going to go into details but one thing is for sure I will never trust the school computers again...Being behind in school sucks...never let it happen. Anyway I'm hopefully going to be able to keep a more consistent schedule from now on!

Me: Wes, where's Tim?

Wesley: I haven't seen him in a while...

Me: You mean we have to do this chat without him?

Wesley: Yes and the ******* still has my script!

Me: Should I fire him then?

Wesley: Then I'll never get my script back!

Me: Oh what to do? Hmmm...(Deep in thought!)

Wesley: Anyway...Here's the second chapter!

~Chapter Two~

The Second Sign: The White Ghost

_Tick...tick_

A black flash shone before the child's eyes, and suddenly disappeared leaving a trail of fluttering black feathers but like the black flash vanished without a trace. A picture of a young boy entered the child's mind.

_Tick..._

_ Who are you?_ Wondered the child crawling out from the blankets on the large white bed to an open window, his white hair blowing softly in the wind _why do I dream of you...?_

_Tick...tick..._

The child slipped from the window sill, bare feet hit the floor with a quiet thud...

_Tick...tick...beeeeeeeeeeeep..._

(Nana's POV)

The next morning, I was the first one to wake up. I immediately looked at Cooro; he seemed to be at peace, what a relief. He was snuggled up beside me, snoring quietly. I smiled and stroked his hair softly. It was hard to believe that just last night he had been so frightened and screaming, he looked to be at ease right now. I really hoped his memory returned. If not, I don't care how much it costs or how long I have to listen to Husky complain I will take Cooro to a doctor.

"Nana? You awake?" I heard Husky ask.

"Yeah, keep your voice down. Cooro's still sleeping," I whispered back, "Is Senri awake yet?"

"Yes," whispered Husky. I could hear him getting out of bed. "Do you think Cooro is...better?"

I looked down at Cooro, "I really hope so."

Husky and Senri found their clothes and went to the hot springs for a quick dip. I wanted to go but I couldn't leave Cooro or disturb him.

Not long after Husky and Senri had left, Cooro started to move and yawn. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and then looked at me curiously, "Nana?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you ok?" I questioned back, "Do you remember?"

He seemed to be deep in thought, "Kind of but...it's...uh...fuzzy and blurry like...as if it was under water..." he replied

"That's fine. It's a good start," I said happily.

"Where are..." started Cooro, "...um...Husky and...Senri..."

"At the hot springs still, I think... Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Yes!" he shouted, jumping up. I watched the blankets fly off Cooro and onto the floor. He was already acting like himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

We grabbed our clothes and towels and headed to the hot springs. I really hoped Senri and Husky were still there so they could watch out for Cooro. I didn't want to take any chances.

"Cooro, if Husky and Senri aren't there..." I started, "Please come out and we'll do something else but if they are, come and tell me and I'll head to the girl's side, ok?"

"Why? I'll be perfectly fine on my own," replied Cooro, his happy expression faded, "It's because of last night isn't it?"

I was shocked, since when had he become so observant? "I'm just worried about you," I explained.

Cooro seemed to think about this, he's been thinking all morning, it's...strange, "I'll come and tell you," he finally agreed flashing me a smile.

"Thank you," I said giving my own smile.

He disappeared through the boy's door. I walked over to the bench that ran across the far wall and sat down. I wondered if I was over-thinking the whole situation, no...I'm not, it wasn't normal. I'll talk to Husky about seeing a doctor no matter what.

"Nana!" called Cooro rushing out of the door.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Their not there," he said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry; uh...how about...breakfast?" I suggested.

Cooro's face lit up at the mention of food, "Great idea! Cause I'm hungry!"

Not long later. I was sitting with Cooro at a nearby cafe. He was happily munching away at a piece of toast covered in apple jelly.

"I wonder where Husky and Senri are..." I said.

"I'm sure they're fine," answered Cooro.

"I know, but I can still worry," I replied.

"Hey...Nana..." said Cooro placing his crumpled napkin on his plate.

"Yes, is something wrong?" I replied paying the waitress. Who smiled and cleared away the dirty plates and cups.

"I-I...had..." Cooro started.

"Cooro! Nana!"

Cooro and I turned to see Husky running up the street with Senri walking calmly behind him.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Husky clearly very angry.

"We were hungry," I replied.

"You should have told me or Senri, we've been looking for you guys all morning!" exclaimed Husky.

"Husky, you weren't at the motel, so how would I have told you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Husky obliviously hadn't thought of that from the look plastered on his face.

"Note," replied Senri.

"Yeah, a note would have been better than nothing!" said Husky.

I gave up, "Oh alright! I'm sorry, were sorry, right Cooro?" I said turning to the table, "Cooro?"

He wasn't at the table we had been sitting at for breakfast. The cafe was cleared of any presence of Cooro.

"He disappeared; we have to find him...now!" I announced panicking.

"He'll come back when he's hungry," replied Husky. Hadn't Husky just been the one telling me not to run off without letting him know where I or Cooro would be. He had just started to walk away when something must have dawned on him because he started running back yelling, "Wait! He still hasn't gotten his memory back, has he?"

"Well..." I started, "...not all of it anyway..." I finished gently hoping he didn't freak out again.

"What?" yelled Husky, "You should have kept an extra eye on him then?"

Senri placed a hand on Husky's shoulder, "Relax..."

Husky nodded at Senri and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Your right, let's look for him."

I smiled. You could always count on Senri to be the calm one in these arguments between Husky and I. Husky always seemed to freak out at the mere thought of Cooro forgetting us...or is it just him? Maybe Husky...

"Nana, watch out!" yelled Husky.

Too late...

I walking blindly in thought... and ended up bumping into a man pushing a cart of fruit. Some of the fruit tumbled out of the cart and rolled into the street.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," I quickly said, picking up the fallen fruit.

He smiled, "It's alright, little miss." He knelt down to grab the fruit trying to roll away.

"I think we got all of it," I said.

"Oh there's a few down there," he replied pointing to a fountain a few feet away.

"I'll get them," I offered. I quickly jogged to the fountain. The streets were quite bare for the afternoon but then I suddenly saw a kid wearing an over-sized gray sweater with the hood up walk by the fountain, the kid started to pick up the fruit.

"Ah...that's mine," I said startling the kid; the kid looked over in my direction. I couldn't see the kid's face and I definitely couldn't tell the gender. The kid walked over to me and stuck out the fruit. I quickly took the fruit, "Thank you," I said giving him back an apple.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew off the kid's hood.

Pure white...the kid's hair was all white. I had never seen anything like it. The kid was a boy...but...his eyes were covered with bandages...

"Elle!"

I blinked and shook my head trying to get out of the shock of seeing this poor child, how did he walk...or... do anything. I turned towards the voice.

"Elle! What were you thinking? No you weren't thinking were you?" a man yelled...at...the boy?

Elle...I'll assume his name was, turned towards the man but said nothing, he was still clutching the apple I had given him, how in the world was he able to pick up the fruit if...he...was blind?

The man sighed and took hold of the boy's arm, "Elle where did you get that apple? Please tell me you didn't steal it?"

"Ah...Sir..." I called.

"You? Did you give it to him?" he asked me.

"Uh...yeah?" I said.

"Thank you, he doesn't talk, but I can tell you he's probably very grateful," replied the man.

A woman came running down the street, "Matt! You found him!"

"Yeah, he was with this girl," he replied gesturing to me.

"I thought I had got him earlier but it turned out to be some other kid," she said, "I scared him pretty bad. I felt awful!"

"Did he have dark-brown hair?" I blurted out.

"Uh...yeah...I think he said his name was Kuro...no...Cooro!" she said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"By that motel with the hot springs, he was waiting outside I believe," she said, "Is he your friend?"

"Yeah, he went missing just this morning," I explained, "Thank you so much! Oh byes Elle, thank you for helping me get the fruit back!"

Elle turned to my direction and waved slightly.

I waved to the two adults and hurried to return the fruit so I could reach Cooro.

But thoughts of the mysterious blind boy with the pure white hair and those two adults clouded my head, he reminded me of something, that kid...but what?

I quickly reached the motel, Cooro wasn't outside, Husky and Senri probably found him here and are waiting for me back in our room. I wasted no time in running up the stairs to our shared room. I opened the door...

"Nana! Thank god..." said Husky, his voice sounded sad... and panicky?

"Husky...what's wrong?" I asked running in the bedroom...I quickly saw Husky...Senri... and... A Doctor

AN: So that's it for Chapter Two! I left it at a cliff hanger...sorry guys! I am so happy for the amount of hits and visitors my story is getting but only two reviews I mean I love those two reviews but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more like 10 reviews would be outstanding! But hey I can't force you readers to review but I can ask you...PRETTY PLEASE! Great I'm sounding pretty lame so I'll stop my long ramble.

SN: Any suggestions or requests of events that you would like to read about or think would make the plotline more interesting? Feel free to tell me! Or if anything doesn't make sense please free feel to point it out to me and I will gladly explain or fix. 'Cause hey I am only human, we all make mistakes!

**Please Review**

Me: I'm seriously really tired...Tim is getting on my last nerve!

Wesley: You have been saying that for these past two weeks! Why don't you actually do something about it!

Me: I don't know...

Wesley: And you call me hopeless...


	4. The Third Sign: Confusion

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't anything! Not +Anima! A house! Or even a car... (I don't even have my G1!)

AN: YAY! Almost 200 visitors! Still only four reviews...But Laurel1012 reviewed again and Xeana!

SN: The chapter finally contains some HuskyXCooro action on a small scale...limish...Slash/YAOI!

Wesley: Still haven't heard from Tim...(Sigh)

Me: I wonder if he fell of the face of the earth...?

Wesley: These chats are really hard without my script!

Me: There...There Wesley... (Pats shoulder)

Wesley: So...?

Me: Let's just go straight to the third chapter!

Wesley: I am going to KILL Tim...(Evil thoughts)

Me: (Sweat drops...)

~Chapter Three~

The Third Sign: Confusion

_Noooooo...!_

A scream of terror echoed down the empty corridor...

_Eeeeek! S-Stop...it-t! Pleasee..._

A boy tried in vain to block out the pain-filled cries from reaching him with his hands clamped over his ears.

_... ..._

The screams stopped...The heavy metals doors to the dark cell, scrapped the floor as they opened. Another quite short for his age stumbled into the cell.

_(Silent cries)_

"Elle...onii-chan..." whispered the boy. Elle quickly walked over to the shorter boy to catch him before he hit the ground, "It...Hurts..."

"I'm so sorry..." whispered Elle, hugging the boy tightly, "Don't worry, I'll stop the _monsters_ from hurting you again..._I promise_..."

_(Dark Chuckles)_

"You want me..." started the _monster_, "...to let him go?"

Elle closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing and finally nodded, "Use me...instead."

_Elle...why? _ The boy cried his arms clinging to his sides as he slid down the wall and curled up into a ball sobbing._ Why?_

(Nana's POV)

"Husky...what happened?" I asked slowly looking from the doctor treating Cooro who lay twisting and crying in his sleep back to the shock filled eyes of Husky and Senri.

"I'm...not t-to sure," stuttered Husky, "After you left to pick up that fruit, Senri and I kept looking for...C-coo...C-c...him. I saw him by the motel talking to a woman-n, she must have s-said something to r-really upset him."

A woman...? She just _has_ to be the same one from the fruit incident...What did...could she had done? I was so confused, angry, sad and frustrated all at the same time! Why? I felt so bad for Cooro, my heart ached, and he didn't deserve this, any of it!

"What's wrong with Cooro?" I asked the female doctor.

"From what I've been told by them," she pointed to Senri and Husky with her pen, "And by what I've observed, your friend here..." she seemed to be thinking, probably trying to think of a way to say it so we understand, "Has...pushed back some horrific memories, locking them away."

"To forget..." I mumbled.

"Exactly, it's actually commonly done on a lower scale so the person can move on with his or her life," she explained, "But for some reason or another, Cooro's hidden memories are re-surfacing and he's fighting against it and attempting to seal them away again thus he's pushed back almost all of his memory."

This didn't seem to please Husky one bit, "Then if it's as simple as that, then why is he in such pain right now?" he asked angrily.

"The woman you say...that was talking to him, could has triggered Cooro's old memories to re-surface at an alarming rate, which cause him to black out even re-live some of them in his dream state," explained the doctor.

"That's...just...horrible!" I said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement packing up her equipment, "There is nothing we can do at this time, you'll have to wait until he is awake to see what kind of treatment he'll need but...Do you mind me asking what the woman looked like?"

"She had long dark-coloured hair..." started Husky, "and wore a long white coat and short skirt."

"Tall," answered Senri.

The Doctor bit her thumb, "I know who she is..."

"Really?" asked Husky.

"Yes, she's on the kingdom's most wanted list for brutal experiments on anima children, her name's Dr. Rapson," she replied looking quite angry.

"Seriously?" shouted Husky, "Are you suggesting that Cooro's one of her experiments?"

"It's possible..." she said.

"I saw her too..." I mentioned.

"Really, where?" asked the Doctor sounding quite interested.

"When I was near the fountain, they, she was with a man, were looking for a kid, he was with me at the time. He had white hair and bandages covered his eyes," I replied, "She told me where Cooro was..."

"There at it again!" exclaimed the Doctor alarming all of us, "I have to tell the town's guards. Please keep a close eye on Cooro because if he is one of their experiments and they left him that time doesn't mean they won't be after him again."

She left telling us she'd be back with some guards to check up on Cooro's condition and that we should be careful and gentle with Cooro when he wakes up.

I was still wrapping my head around that people would experiment on anima, especially children. I know a good portion of the people don't really accept anima but still to experiment? Wait, then Elle...is likely one of their experiments...then the reason he's blind is...

"Nana, what are you thinking about?" asked Husky coming into the bedroom we all shared (Were still at the motel and Senri had gone to buy some more food and supplies). I hadn't moved from Cooro's side since the doctor had left, "Here..."

"Thank you," I replied taking the cup of hot cocoa. Husky had brought me, "So Husky do you have someone you like?"

Husky was in the middle of sipping his hot cocoa... He spit out the hot cocoa all over his shirt and the floor, "W-why start asking this all of a sudden?" he questioned back trying to wipe up the mess of cocoa he'd made.

He was blushing! "Just trying to lighten the mood," I replied.

"Nana...everything will work out fine. Cooro...none of us are alone," he said, his expression blocked by his ever-growing hair.

"You're right...as usual..." I agreed, "So...about whom you like..."

Husky's blush darkened, "It's none of your business!"

"So you do like someone! Tell me!" I cried happily.

"No way!" he replied crossing his arms.

"Ok...boy or girl?" I asked.

"Like I would ever date a gi..." he stopped suddenly.

"So you won't date a girl huh?" I said. Darn I guess that cuts me out oh well that little crush never did blossom in to anything.

"Nana!" he cried, "Stop it!"

But of course I didn't, "So it must be between Senri and Cooro then, since we don't tend to stay in one place long enough to create that sort of relationship..." I pondered.

"Why in the world do you want to know so badly?" he asked, the blush still lingering.

"Just tell me and end your suffering...please..." I pleaded.

"No!" he argued.

"I'll...bet...it's...Cooro!" I cried.

"How did you k..." he started but quickly covered his mouth.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" I chanted just to annoy Husky further.

"Ok! You know now stop it!" he finally agreed covering his ears to block me out, "But I'm guessing you already knew long before this."

"Well not exactly...but I've suspected something," I replied.

"What gave me away?" he asked.

"Everything," I said shrugging.

"What?" he asked again, "Does Senri know?"

"Eh? Probably and you're always so...protective of him and you freaked at the mere thought of him forgetting you," I replied.

"So then Cooro is the only one who doesn't know..." mumbled Husky.

"Why don't you just tell him," I suggested, "He's going to need some cheering up."

"What if..." started Husky, "No...Never mind."

It's quite obvious that Husky isn't one to openly talk of his feelings, but I really want to know and they'll make the cutest couple ever... "Come on Husky, you can confide with me, really who am I going to tell?" I said.

"Fine!" he replied blushing madly but still trying to hold onto what's left of his manly pride, "What if he doesn't like me...like that..."

"Well then he doesn't..." I replied imaging a two ton stone block hitting Husky in the head, "I mean you can't force someone to truly like you, you can try by spending more time together and other things similar to that or you just move on."

"I see..." mumbled Husky.

"Oh Husky, if you don't ever confess then you'll be left wondering for the rush of your lonesome life wondering what his answer will be," I reminded.

"I know that already!" exclaimed Husky.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I hope he wakes up soon. How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"I really can't say..." replied Husky.

"What should we do...after he wakes up? I mean we have to wait for the doctor to return but it's obviously not safe to stay here," I said.

"That's true, we should leave this town as soon as possible," answered Husky.

After Husky said that we dropped off into a long period of silence, we just didn't have anything more to say I suppose.

Worried thoughts about Cooro flooded my mind. What if he starts to scream again? What if he never wakes up? What if he wakes up but doesn't remember anything again?

An hour or so later Senri came back to the motel arms full of food and supplies. He went to the make shift kitchen set up in the living room to prepare a simple dinner but not before checking up on Cooro's condition.

"Nana!" called Husky.

"Is dinner ready?" I asked.

"No...I think Cooro starting to wake up!" said Husky nearly bouncing out of his shoes. (A very strange act on Husky's part).

I ran over to Cooro's bed, leaving my newest dress I was sewing together behind. Cooro was mumbling some incoherent thoughts and moving around, his eyes suddenly fluttered wide open, "W-where?" he asked.

"Cooro? It's me Nana, ok? Were at the motel, remember?" I explained hopeful.

His tense posture quickly relaxed at my words, "I-I remember," he replied.

"Really?" Husky exclaimed, "Do you mean everything?"

"Yeah...e-everything..." he mumbled.

Husky suddenly and out of nowhere (on Cooro point of view probably anyway, not mine though!) hugged Cooro tightly not one of those simple hugs if that makes sense. Cooro I could tell was completely shocked but wasted no time in hugging back.

"Husky...why?" asked Cooro confused after they released each other from the hug.

"Uh...well..." mumbled Husky, cheeks starting to turn red. I took this moment as the perfect time to fill Senri in on the situation. I quietly closed the door giving Husky a wink. Now being on the other side of the door, I crossed my fingers and wished for the greatest outcome.

(Husky's POV)

Cooro just asked me why I hugged him, well simply because I wanted to touch him...feel him. Nana says to just confess my feelings to him, get it over with but if it's so simple then why is it turning out to be so hard? And she would leave the time I needed her girly advice!

"Husky? Are you ok?" Cooro asked innocently, "You're face is getting really red...Oh!"

Oh? Does he know then? Aww crap! What do I do now? I must look like a complete idiot not responding!

"Husky..." said Cooro crawling closer to me on the bed, "Do you like me?"

Do I like you? Hell yeah but can I really admit that to him? I guess I can confess that I'm scared to confess my feelings for him...What kind of guy am I?

"Maybe you don't...then..." replied Cooro, moving away.

"N-no...I-I do!" I finally said grabbing his wrist, twisting his whole body around to face me and...Crushed our lips together...

AN: Yeah! Third chapter is done! A great accomplish! Anyway I was thinking the other done as I finished this chapter that I would like the chapters to be longer but that would mean slower updates...

So I'm asking you (the reader) what you would prefer...

-Faster updates but shorter chapters

OR

-Slower updates but longer chapters

You decide in the reviews and let me know, ok?

**Please Review!**

Wesley: I think he seriously died... (Talking about Tim)

Me: Nope...I talked to his Mother yesterday, he's alive,

Wesley: Then what the **** is he doing?

Me: If I knew I would have already told you!

Wesley: I see...We need I plan...because I need my editor back!

Me: If he's anyone's editor he's mine!

Wesley: What right to him to do have?

Me: Cause I got him first!

Wesley: Oh yeah...****


	5. The Fourth Sign: Unconditional Love

A Past yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing...I'm already running out of things to say with my disclaimers...

AN: I don't know what to say... "It's raining outside while I write this during my ISP class..." SORRY! I was going to update yesterday, on Thursday like I always but I lost my junk drive with my stories and fan fictions on it! I searched for it everywhere and no such luck so I had to re-type everything! Please forgive me!

SN: I had such a big scare last week. I got a progress report in the mail that I was failing my ISP class...my parents were so angry that they threatened to take away my lap top and banning me from writing! 'Cause I spend way too much time on fan fictions then my school work, like how I always write my fan fictions in ISP! But I am actually NOT FAILING! YAY~! So the fan fiction will LIVE! On to computer programming!

Wesley: Oh my God! Did you see?

Me: See what?

Wesley: Tim's at school!

Me: WHAT! (Runs into Programming class) No way!

Tim: Hm?

Wesley: Tim! My Marvel buddy!

Me: GEEKS! Anyway...Chapter Four!

~Chapter Four~

The Fourth Sign: Unconditional Love

_He kissed me..._

_He kissed me..._

_He actually kissed me..._

_D-does he l-love me?_

_Then d-do I-I love him?_

_...b-but...I..._

~You love him~

_Huh? Who are-?_

~Admit it~

_Admit what?_

~You love him~

_Do I?_

~...do you? ~

_...Yes..._

(Husky's POV)

He seemed shocked for lack of a better word when I pressed (ok crushed) our lips together but he didn't pull back and soon Cooro eased into kiss, pressing back. I wanted to go a bit further than a simple kiss but I didn't want to lose Cooro by scaring him. So I was the one to break the kiss. I just knew I had a dark blush across my cheeks.

I looked to Cooro; he too wore a cute blush, and looked dazed. Next thing I knew Cooro hugged me, he positioned himself in my lap, buried his face in my chest with his arms firmly wrapped around my waist. I gently hugged him back resting my chin on top of his head.

"Husky...I-I think that I like you...a...lot..." mumbled Cooro, "B-but do..."

"Cooro...you mean the world to me," I admitted, "I like you way more than you think I do."

Cooro pulled away and looked directly into my eyes, his own red and watery, "R-really?"

I pulled him back into my embrace. I couldn't get enough of having Cooro in my arms, "Yes." I couldn't be happier at that moment...

"Husky! Cooro!" yelled Nan, "Senri's done making dinner! Hurry Up!"

I could feel my eye twitch...Just like Nana to ruin my moment with Cooro! But he would usually jump at the mention of food especially Senri's cooking.

"I don't want to move," said Cooro.

"You're not hungry?" I asked exaggerating the surprise in my voice.

"Kind of...but...I'd much rather just lie here with you," he replied snuggling even closer.

"Well, we should go and eat before Nana kills us..." I started but noticed Cooro adorable pout, "Than after we could..."

"Cuddle?" asked, "Maybe kiss?"

I tried not to blush, like always Cooro is so...so blunt, "Y-yeah." Hard to believe that in such a short time my biggest wish came true...

"Ok! I love Senri's cooking!" sang Cooro smiling.

I reluctantly untangled myself Cooro and climbed out of bed. Cooro soon followed and stumbled over to my side and started to fall but I quickly caught him, just inches before his face would have met the floor.

"I-I'm a little dizzy," he admitted.

"Well...you had a big shock today, it's completely understandable," I replied, "You just need to take it easy."

"Y-yeah...Could you help me walk?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Thank you, Husky!" said Cooro giving me another hug, "It means a lot to me."

My day could not get any better...

(Nana's POV)

I knew I was right as soon as Husky and Cooro came walking out of the bedroom, Cooro was leaning on Husky, (But I would have called it clinging or at least hugging). Husky was smiling like an idiot but looked very happy so much he could have been glowing. It will take some time to get used to.

"It took you guys long enough! Senri's beautiful meal is getting cold!" I said.

Husky sent me a glare that could kill which I'm guessing is because I had interrupted their little "moment", so some things will never change. Husky will always hold something against me because I'm a girl.

"Hi Senri!" said Cooro waving over-enthusiastically at Senri.

Senri nodded and smiled at Cooro well setting the small kitchen table. None of us could help but continue to smile. Cooro being himself was a great thing to us. These past two days felt like an eternity. Dinner went by smoothly; it was just like before. Husky was getting angry at Cooro for eating more than his share. But it was very funny when Cooro tried to feed Husky... "Say ahhh..." I had never seen Husky turn so red before.

"It's getting late," said Senri as he washed the dishes.

"It is. I wonder when the doctor is coming back," I replied not hiding the worry in my voice. Concealing my feelings from Senri never worked, so I don't bother trying anymore. I was very concerned for the doctor's safety; I hope Dr. Rapson didn't get her.

"Soon," said Senri, rubbing my head affectingly. It made me feel a lot better, so I didn't even comment on how he messed up my hair.

"I really hope you're right, Senri," I said drying the last plate.

"Wait and see," he replied.

It was just Senri and I in the main part of our motel room. Husky and Cooro quite literary ran back into the bedroom, (Well as fast as you can go with Cooro in his current state). But I couldn't bring myself to complain or be angry with them. I had suspected and so did Senri for a while now that they both had hidden feelings. It was quite sad having to watch it.

I couldn't hold in my laughter.

Senri raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst of laughter but his mouth soon eased into a smile.

"Sorry," I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Why?" answered Senri.

I shrugged my shoulders. Senri sat in one of the chairs and opened a book; I guessed he picked up from the market.

I decided to finish sewing my new dress and then it hit me, "I left it in the bedroom!" I cried. I didn't want to disturb them but I also didn't want to sit bored for a couple of hours and I really wanted to finish my dress...

"Husky! You better stop any naughty things you're doing to Cooro, because I'm coming in!" I called from the other side of the door.

No answer...

I quickly opened the door...

Husky and Cooro were lying under the bed covers. Husky's arms were wrapped securely around Cooro who was snuggled up beside Husky's chest. They were both asleep. It was now on my list of cutest sights I'd ever seen.

I found my dress and sewing kit and exited the room wearing a smile. The rest of the night was fairly peaceful and quiet, without Cooro and Husky. I enjoyed every minute of it with Senri.

I don't know when, but I fell asleep well sewing. A rather loud knock woke me up. I was still sitting at the table but a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders, "Senri..." I whispered.

Another loud knock disturbed my thoughts.

"I'm coming," I called walking to the door.

"Good Morning, Nana." It was the doctor who treated Cooro last night. She was also accompanied by two guards.

"Good Morning...Dr..." I started but the realized I never got her name yesterday.

"Katherine, but just call me Kat. It's much easier to say," she replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't come back last night. The meeting with the town and state advisors took much longer than originally planned. Dr. Rapson's sudden return is not a light matter."

"Oh, it's ok. I understand," I assured her, "You came that's all that really matters."

"Thank you," she said, "Now, how is Cooro? Did he wake up?"

"Yes he did with all of his memory! He's very happy and hasn't has any draw backs," I explained happily.

"Really?" Kat asked surprised, "That's a miracle!"

"Nana? Who are you talking to?"

I turned around to see Husky, still in his night clothes. He's going to be angry for being woken up not on his own accords, "Kat's come back, "I said, "The doctor."

"Oh..." he replied.

"Uh...Husky why don't you get Cooro and Senri? So we can sit down and talk to Kat about our...um...situation," I asked.

He nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry, you have to endure such a thing at such a young age," said Kat. I could see the concern in her eyes. It was nice to know they were people who saw those with anima on equal terms with those without anima.

"I'm older than I look, but it's ok, we've been through many tough situations before. It sounds kind of strange but as long as were together, we'll be fine," I replied.

"That's a great attitude to have. I'm positive everything will fall into place for you guys," agreed Kat.

"Senri was the first to come out of the bedroom fully dressed. He nodded towards Kat and her guards and then took a seat beside me.

Finally after much small talk, Cooro and Husky joined us in the main part of the motel room. Husky with red cheeks and Cooro giggling like a little girl. It seems like Cooro is really devious and likes to tease Husky.

"Do I want to know what took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Nope!" sang Cooro smiling and seating himself in Husky's lap.

"Husky? Already!" I cried out in shock as I tried to contain my laughter.

"We didn't do anything! We didn't! He's lying!" shouted Husky blushing angrily, "Senri you'll believe me, right?"

"No," said Senri turning away from Husky but I caught the smirk that displayed on his lips.

"What?" cried Husky in disbelief, "Cooro!"

Cooro couldn't even reply through his giggling fit.

"I see, everything seems to be working out for you guys," said Kat.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I forgot that they were even here.

Kat laughed a bit, "Its fine. It's actually good to see him interacting smoothly with the rest of you. I worried about the effects of his mental blockers on his old memory being broken," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Husky?" asked Cooro, "Who is that?"

"She's the doctor who helped us when you were asleep," explained Husky.

Cooro's eyes darkened at the reminder of his hidden memories and nightmares, "Oh...thank you..."

Husky started to distract Cooro, knowing this was a sensitive subject for him. So he tried to explain what he had said earlier wasn't appropriate but he was failing horribly...

Senri and I took part in the discussion with Kat, "Well because if my assumptions are correct, he could have gained back his memories of when he was in the clutches of Dr. Rapson," Kat explained, "These memories of being an experiment and any testing he may have gone through could have easily damaged his mind."

"I-I never thought of that," I said, "He acted so happy and normal when he woke up."

"Everything seems to be fine with him though," Kat said, "I would suggest leaving this town today and heading to the state capital. I'll be leaving to go there within the next couple of days."

"Me, Husky and Senri were already talking about leaving after you came back," I said.

"I see, I would have liked to send some protection with you, but right now the risk of Cooro being found out is very high. Having a troupe of guards surrounding him would be too suspicious," she said sighing, "Until we know anything for sure, the state doesn't want to make any mores yet..."

"I understand, it's no big problem," I replied.

Kat and her two guards left after telling us where we would meet up with her in the state capital. The rest of the day was left packing up our supplies and belongings plus what food we had left. We all agreed departing early in the morning would be the best since traveling at night could draw unwanted attention.

That night Husky took Cooro to bed early, since Cooro would need all the rest and energy he could get for tomorrow's travels, since the past two days held nothing but trouble for him minus the Husky part.

So Husky and Cooro shared a bed, (Big surprise!)

The last bed, I decided why not? And shared the bed with Senri, with different blankets of course...

Sleep came rather quickly from being tired after a day's worth of packing and planning. But sometime in the night I was woken up...

"Husky..." I heard Cooro call.

"Mmm...Cooro?" mumbled Husky, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared..." replied Cooro sniffling, was he crying? The urge to comfort Cooro tingled through every fiber of my being. I guess it's because he's like little brother...But I knew Husky would be there for Cooro.

"Cooro! What's wrong? Why are you scared? You can trust me," whispered Husky.

"The woman...She's going to get me...again..." said Cooro. I never did find out of Cooro has regained any of his hidden memories.

"Not while I'm here. Nana, Senri and I won't let anyone take you away, Cooro. You're part of our family," assured Husky.

"But..." argued Cooro.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll always be with you. I'll always protect you," replied Husky, "No matter what."

"Thank you so much!" cried Cooro.

"Always," said Husky.

"C-can I tell you something else?" asked Cooro.

"You can tell me anything," replied Husky.

"I-I love you...I think I really love you," admitted Cooro.

"That's a relief because I really love you too," said Husky.

Their conversation ended after that. It was so cute to see the, as a couple. Husky seemed to turn into an over-protective and overly-caring lover when he was with Cooro but it's not a bad thing. I just wish it could have happened under better circumstances.

I will not let Dr. Rapson take Cooro away or use him as an experiment. I also want to be part of the group that takes her down. I want to save the white-haired boy, Elle. There is no doubt in my mind, that he's an experiment of hers. That doctor needs to be stopped; if Kat said is true then no anima children will be safe.

I sighed and rolled over in bed. I just knew that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night...

AN: This chapter was filled with loads of fluffiness! Aren't Husky and Cooro so cute together! (Insert girlish squeal). I just finished this chapter in a tiny pocket notebook while at work! (Our little secret!) Anyway, after writing this chapter I noticed that I give little hints to a SenriXNana couple, I don't think that there are any fan fictions on this pairing or at least very little, so I'm thinking I'll go with that! The next chapter will probably give a lot of insight as to who Elle (white-haired boy) is, so I guess I'll end this note with that.

SN: Thanks again to Laurel1012 for all your awesome reviews! They keep me wanting to continue this story!

Please Review!

Me: Tim was at school for three days in a row!

Wesley: It's a new record!

Tim: You're both over-reacting, it's no big deal!

Me: Says the guy cosplaying Roy Mustang (Full costume and hair) for anime north!

Wesley: I'm going as Captain America! Yeah, that's right!

Me: It's ANIME north not comic con or whatever!

Tim: Either way, it has nothing to-

Wesley: Don't judge me!

Me: Well I'm judging you! What ya gonna do about it?

Wesley: DIE!

Tim: Why did I come back to school again?


	6. The Fifth Sign: The Traveling Prize

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I own nothing. +Anima is not mine, just this story.

AN: I am so stressed lately. Everything just seems to go wrong! School will be the end of me!

SN: I have nothing to say for this side note, because I'm writing this a week early... And I wrote a one-shot that goes along with this story... (Explains at the end of this chapter!)

Wesley: I went to one of the movie nights...

Me: How'd ya like it?

Wesley: I actually thought it was very entertaining, and loud but okay,

Me: Well that's good, so why do we hang out with those...idiots?

Wesley: Maybe it's because we talk to loud in the hallways, and they over hear, thinking they would get food (dogs)

Me: True...

Tim: Good to know that despite me being right here I would get to say something.

Wesley: Wait! Tim is here! Since when?

Tim: The whole time,

Wesley: Beth, did you know about this? Is he here?

Me: I-I d-don't know-w! (Scared)

Wesley: Anyways I think we need to find new more mature friends that are quiet during movie night!

Me: I second that!

Tim: Next time, it should be with my friends.

Wesley: At my house, I have a bigger television and viewing room... Any-who! Behold Chapter five!

~Chapter Five~

The Fifth Sign: The Traveling Prize

_It hurts..._

_It hurts..._

_B-but I-I won't scream or cry..._

"Elle, today's session is over."

I looked in the direction of the voice and nodded.

The voice belonged to my keeper, Dr. Rapson. I don't know how long I've been with her or if it was for my whole life, because I can't remember anything before last year.

"Elle," said another voice that belonged to Matt, Dr. Rapson's younger brother and assistant.

I like him. Not that I don't like Dr. Rapson, well I guess I don't really know how I feel about her...

Anyway, Matt is the one who makes sure I don't die and that I'm comfortable and happy.

He undid the straps securing my wrists and ankles and then helped me step down from the metal operating table.

Since I can't remember anything, Matt's informed me of my place. I am one of Dr. Rapson's successful experiments. She's only had one other partly successful experiment, so in reality I am the only successful one. But I don't know what they mean by that, being the only one able to handle the tests? Being alive?

_What purpose does my life hold?_

"Elle, are you still in pain?" asked Matt.

I shook my head, the pain was intense and almost unbearable but it never lasted long.

"That's good," he said. I don't think he likes the idea of the experiments and he stops Dr. Rapson a lot if he thinks I can't handle anymore. But he's never stopped the experiments entirely, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. I was hungry, the session with Dr. Rapson was long, she had seemed very angry. Her latest experiment involved electric shock to my nerves. I really hope that I don't lose the ability to move.

"What would you like to eat then?" asked Matt.

I opened my mouth to respond...but I forgot I can't talk. I lost that ability over a year ago along with my memory.

"Oh right, sorry," said Matt quickly, "Dr. Rapson is trying to find a way to bring your voice back."

For one of their experiments, I am well taken care of; I had an exceptionally large room. I get anything I want, the only down side is the testing. I also had wings, big white ones, Matt told me the reason I have wings and feathers is because I'm a dove anima but Dr Rapson called me an angel and that angels are the most beautiful creatures in the world.

My mind drifted to the dreams I had been having recently of the boy with feathers similar to mine but black. I could actually see in those dreams, the bandages I had grown accustomed to were not covering my eyes.

"Is something on your mind, Elle?" asked Matt.

We were seated outside of the lab. In the garden I had asked for about a month ago. I don't have a reason for why I wanted a garden, I know I can't see the beautiful plants and flowers, but I can smell their sweet scents and feel there soft leaves and petals...

One of the lab workers brought Matt and I out trays of food to eat...I love apples...

"Elle?" asked Matt again.

I struck out my hand and Matt gave me a pen and pad of paper, much easier communication than Matt trying to guess what I want to say.

'I kept having these dreams...' I wrote.

"What were they about?" he asked.

'A boy with black feathers,' I wrote.

"I see..." he said, he sounded troubled.

'What do you know? Who is he?' I wrote quickly, 'Tell me!'

"He was one of Dr. Rapson's experiments," explained Matt.

'Did I know him?' I wrote.

"Yes, he was your friend." That wasn't Matt's voice...

Dr. Rapson.

'Where is he? Is he alive?' I asked scribbling the words down as fast I could.

"Yes, he's alive, do you want me to get him for you?" replied Dr. Rapson.

I don't really understand why I wanted to meet this mysterious boy but my heart beat increased at the thought of meeting him. Maybe I'm lonely? Or is it because he might understand what I have to go through my whole life? Was it because he's connected to my past?

Whatever the reason, I nodded.

Dr. Rapson ran her hand through my white locks of hair, "Ok, that will be my special present to you," she said, "My beautiful angel..."

(Nana's POV)

It was early in the morning. We loaded up the remaining supplies and soon checked out of the motel, few people were outside at this hour, a man and his dog, a lady hanging out clothes out to dry and those setting up their stands for the market.

"How long do you think it will take to get to the state capital?" I asked as we left the town's boundaries and started to walk through a nearby forest trail.

"Two or three days if we're lucky, but five at most I'd say," replied Husky, "I think we should keep a steady pace today and try to get as far from town as possible."

Senri and I nodded in agreement. Cooro, since we woke up had been in his own little world.

"Cooro, are you ok?" asked Husky sounding pretty worried.

He didn't respond. Cooro was walking beside Husky, holding his hand but just starring at the ground.

"Cooro?" I asked.

We had stopped walking due to Cooro's odd behaviour but he hadn't even realized it. Husky entwined his other hand with Cooro's, now holding both of Cooro's hands, "Cooro!" whispered Husky in his ear. But he didn't say anything or knowledge Husky's presence.

"Kiss him," I suggested.

"Nana this is serious!" argued Husky.

"Kiss," agreed Senri.

"Whatever, this isn't going to work," mumbled Husky.

Husky held Cooro close, sure he complained but he didn't waste any time pressing his lips against Cooro's.

Cooro's eyes blinked a few times as if waking up, but then his arms soon wrapped around Husky's neck as he kissed back.

I had to suppress my, "I told you so," and just watched the two love birds kiss. I never actually seen them kiss before, it was definitely adorable.

"Husky?" asked Cooro sounding confused.

"You wouldn't answer us," I explained, answering for Husky, "So I suggested a kiss would bring you back." Just like the story of sleeping beauty, it was my favourite story, my Mother would tell it to me every night before bed.

"Oh...sorry," replied Cooro, "I was just thinking..."

"Wow, you must have been in deep thought. So what were you thinking about?" asked Husky.

"Nothing..." mumbled Cooro. He looked upset and bothered. Then it dawned on me, his memories. Kat said they're probably unlocked...

I looked to Senri, hoping he understand my expression and could think of something to do in this situation.

"Rest," said Senri pointing to a small spring of water sheltered from the blazing sun.

"Sounds good to me," said Husky. Cooro nodded in agreement a smile plastered on his face again.

I sent Husky and Cooro searching for some food like nuts or fruit, while I could fill up our water bottles. But really I just wanted some time alone with Senri to discuss our next move.

"Senri, how should we confront Cooro about his old memories?" I asked, "They seem to be bothering him..."

"He'll talk when he's ready," replied Senri keeping the small fire going and small.

"I know but he seems so troubled," I said sighing.

"True," answered Senri.

"There is no easy way, is there?" I asked.

"No," said Senri.

We both sighed together this time.

"What's bothering you guys?" asked Husky coming up to the camp Senri and I set up in their absence.

"Where's Cooro?" I asked jumping up looking around the camp. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Why does this keep happening! I'm going to get pre-mature gray hairs if this keeps up.

"Nana, I'm up here!" shouted...Cooro? I cranked my neck upwards to see Cooro with his wings out flying in the sky, arms full of...apples.

I let out a sigh of relief, with my hand over my speeding heart.

After an hour of rest...

"We should start moving again before it gets dark," said Husky.

Without another word the rest of us start packing up. It was almost back to old times...

We had traveled quite a bit in such a short period of time...

"Husky it's getting pretty dark out," I said, "We should set up camp for the night."

"Let's keep moving for another hour," replied Husky. Husky tried to cover up his nervousness but I could tell he really wanted to get to the safe haven the state capital would provide for us. Husky was extremely worried for Cooro's safety.

"It will get dangerous if we keep moving in the dark," I argued.

"But..." started Husky.

"It's alright, Husky," said Cooro, "I'm pretty tired anyway. I'm sure everyone else's is too."

Husky sighed, "Your both right...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," replied Senri.

"How about we leave really early tomorrow," I suggested.

Husky smiled.

Senri and I made a quick meal, while Husky and Cooro set up make-shift beds.

"Look at the stars!" sang Cooro falling in bed right next to Husky.

"Yeah it's a full moon," I said sitting next to Senri by the apple tree. I yawned and subconsciously leaned on Senri. I immediately blushed, but Senri didn't move so I didn't. My eye lids started to feel heavy and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, we ate and packed up quickly and left. For the most part we walked in silence, we all felt it...that we might be being followed, it kept us on edge.

The second night, we sat around the fire after dinner just off in our own little worlds. I really wanted to ask Cooro about his old memories, but Senri was right if he really was being bothered by them then he would open up and talk about it when he's ready. But I decided I might as well ask Cooro and if he wanted to stay quiet I wouldn't push for answers.

"Ummm..." muttered Cooro. He fidgeting with his hands and drawing circles in the dirt with his feet.

"Is something wrong, Cooro?" asked Husky scooting closer to Cooro.

"Not really...well...I don't..." stuttered Cooro unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked, "You can talk to Senri and I just like you can talk to Husky. You can count on all of us."

"T-thank you," cried Cooro.

Husky pulled Cooro into a loving embrace, he clung to Husky's shirt, as tears trickled down his cheeks. It really hurt to see Cooro this upset.

"You have to tell us what's bothering you or we can't help you," said Husky softly.

Cooro tried to wipe away the trails or tears, "I-I...what the doctor...said I-is true."

So then Cooro was tested on by Dr. Rapson! That's horrible! Husky's grip on Cooro tightened but none of us interrupted Cooro as he spoke.

"I-I was little so I-I don't really remember e-everything," started Cooro, "I remember living at the orphanage, n-no one would adopt me when they heard about my anima. I was always alone until..."

"You're not alone, anymore," whispered Husky, kissing Cooro's cheek.

"Until what?" I asked.

"Another boy came; he started to follow me everywhere and started acting as an older brother to me. I was always scared someone would adopt him because he was so perfect and then I'd be alone again. But he never would let anyone adopt him unless they took me too," replied Cooro.

"Aww...that's so sweet," I said.

"Then D-dr. Rapson...took both of us..." said Cooro, tears started coming again, S-she...I-I don't k-know what she d-did b-but it was...h-hurt..." cried Cooro.

"You don't have to finish, Cooro," said HuskHusdk

Husky, "We understand."

He shook his head, "I-I want to..."

Husky nodded.

"Cooro, who is...was the other boy? Can you remember his name?" I asked.

"E-Elle, his name was Elle," replied Cooro.

My eyes widened but it went unnoticed by Husky and Cooro but I'm sure Senri caught it.

"Elle didn't get any tests 'cause he didn't have an anima, b-but..." started Cooro.

"She used him, so you would cooperate, right?" asked Husky.

Cooro nodded, "B-but one day, he got really angry and went to Dr. Rapson and told her to stop using me as her experiment and to u-use him instead..."

"But she needed your anima?" I asked.

"He hid a secret from me, he had an anima too," finished Cooro, "I didn't want to be separated from Elle, but he said he wanted to save me from the experiments..." Cooro started to cry again. Husky hugged him and gently rocked him back and forth in attempt to calm him down.

"So then you ended up with Fly?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

Cooro finally opened up and told us the true story of his past. He probably thinks Elle is dead and it's his fault because Elle used himself to protect Cooro. But I know Elle is alive but is still in the clutches of Dr. Rapson and one of her experiments.

"Cooro, I have something you should know?" I said.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Elle is alive," I replied, "We can save him."

"W-what?" he asked shocked, "H-how do you know?"

"I met him, in that town; he was with Dr. Rapson and another man. The boy had white hair and was referred to as Elle," I answered leaving out the bit about him being blind.

"H-he's alive?" said Cooro. He smiled; I think having the burden of Elle's death to save him was weighing on his mind.

Husky and Cooro fell asleep together soon after our conversation. Senri draped two blankets over them and then came over to me and sat beside me.

"You know Senri, its funny," I said.

"What is?" he asked.

"I thought we knew everything about each other, our past, how we got our anima, but..." I said, "Maybe I was wrong...?"

"We all have our secrets," replied Senri, "And Cooro did just remember this yesterday."

"Your right," I admitted leaning against Senri again, this time on purpose. Senri wrapped his arm around my shoulders...

We were almost at the state capital; we could see the city's gate. Another short ten minute walk and we'd be safe!

"I told you two to three days," said Husky he was holding Cooro's hand. Cooro seemed so much happier after telling us about his old memories and this time the happiness reached his eyes.

"Fine you were right, Husky!" I said, "You happy now?"

"Once were in the gates, then I will be happy," answered Husky.

"I'll beat all of you there!" cheered Cooro.

"Ok! Rules! No Anima!" I yelled.

"Whatever, I'll still beat you on foot!" shouted Cooro dashing off. I quickly chased after him.

It was nice to just run around like we were little kids again.

"Cooro! Wait up!" called Husky.

I soon lost sight of Cooro... "Husky, Senri, can you see Cooro?" I asked searching the skies to see if he cheated...

"Nooooo! L-let go!"

"Was that Cooro's voice?" yelled Husky. My bat wings sprouted from my back and I took to the skies.

We searched the area to spot...a group of men and caravans...One of them carried a limp child, "Cooro!" I screeched releasing my anima power, but I was too far away to knock them out.

"It's the girl!" shouted one of them, "Don't let her get close to the black angel!"

They referred to Cooro as the black angel? My eyes widened Dr. Rapson! No they can't get Cooro!

"Nana! Watch out!"

Too late...

Arrows flew through the sky; I released my anima and fell towards the ground...

"Cooro!"

AN: So I hope this chapter didn't let you down. I wrote it...at work again. This chapter gives a lot of insight to Elle and Cooro's past but not all of it...And I made it a cliff hanger...awesome eh? Soooo...I wrote a one-shot the other day and it goes along with this story...

Title: Just in Time  
Pairing: HuskyXCooro

Rating: M (It contains a lemon)

Summary: This is like a side dish to my story "A Past Yet to be Discovered" Ever wonder what happened between Cooro and Husky after they left the dinner table? Why Cooro loves to tease Husky so much who blushes angrily? This one-shot will explain a bit more on...

SN: I hope that you readers will check it out and tell me what you think; it's my first lemon... Anyway...Laurel1012 I can't thank you enough for reviewing!

**Please Review!**

Me: You know movie nights get violent...

Wesley: What?

Me: They always pick on the new guys...

Wesley: No...

Dan: Better get ready...

Wesley: Never! (Runs away)

Me: Come back!


	7. Sneak Peek

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: Don't own +Anima or any of the characters just this awesome story...LOL

AN: Loyal readers I am very sad to announce that I will not be able to update for the next two weeks! I know I am so sorry! But I am very behind in my ISP class, I have a very short time to finish 5 lessons, 3 essays and my final project! Its a lot to handle right now with exams coming up. I didn't even finish chapter six. I am very sorry for this. I promise an extra long chapter when I return.

SN: There is probably only about three or four chapters left in this story. It will be the first story I've ever completed!

So I thought about just leaving it like this, you know an author's note. But...I know I HATE it when other author's do that so I cut into my study time to create a sneak peck for chapter six!

A Sneak Peak At...

~Chapter Six!~

The Sixth Sign: Chameleon Tricks

"Cooro!"

Screams and shouts filled the tense air. The sound of flying arrows... Why? This isn't fair! Not fair! Not fair...

"Don't worry, I got cha. Every thing's gonna be ok."

A strangled choke, "C-cooro..," Everything is not going to be ok...

"Who the hell are you? Get away from her!"

"Hey! Calm down ya brat! I just saved her life!"

Who's talking? Is that Husky? The other voice isn't Senri...

"Ha! Lies! Your group kidnapped C-cooro!"

"I may do a lot of things but I don't kidnap! And I especially don't associate with people like that. Believe me."

"I don't care! It doesn't matter! Y-your a...a creepy stranger!"

"Hey, I didn't call you any names so don't start calling me a creepy stranger."

My eyes are closed. My head is spinning. Where am I?

"Why are you helping us?"

"Well because..."

The air grew thicker. It was getting hard to breath...

"Help me!"

Another voice...

"Cooro?"

AN: I know it isn't much...But just you readers wait the next time I update the chapter will be COMPLETE! And a lot longer! It's a promise!

Wesley: Shame on you..

Me: Oh just shut up...


	8. The Sixth Sign: Chameleon Tricks

A Past Yet to be Discovered

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now...I do not own +Anima or take any credit for the manga!

AN #1: My lovely readers, it's been forever! I'm so sorry! School sucks (I blame it!)...But it's over now! Thank the awesome Greeks gods, that its summer!

-More writing time!

-Faster Updates!

-Hopefully longer chapters!

-YAY!

AN #2: This chapter caused me heartache and headaches, it was such a challenge but it's done and over with so please enjoy!

SN: Now introducing Andrew, my new editor! (Claps!), YAY! Hopefully he won't take a million years to edit one chapter! (Crosses fingers!), XD! He might even appear in those annoying chats!

Plus a special thanks to reviewer mysterious A or Bonesaw577 for his awesome review! This chapter... "I made this for you...!"

Me: I think I'll skip the chat today...

Wes: Why? We already wrote one out!

Me: But it's so long!

Wes: So?

Me: These chats need to be short!

Wes: ok...

Me: Introduce the chapter please,

Wes: The other chat was perfectly fine... Anyway, welcome to the wonderful world of chapter six!

Me: Wonderful what?

~Chapter Six~

The Sixth Sign: Chameleon Tricks

_ I wouldn't...no I couldn't believe it...Cooro...captured? We were so close, only a few more steps until we were at the state-capital! Ah! How could I be so stupid? Just because we were close doesn't mean we can let down our guard, especially since were running from Dr. Rapson. After all these years of traveling you would think we would understand this!_

_ Oh Husky...he's probably breaking down right now, most likely blaming himself...He promised to protect Cooro...we all promised and we all broke it...we're all to blame I suppose..._

_ I wonder how Senri is coping; he was like Cooro's quiet older brother... He felt happy knowing this...as I was being Cooro's big sister...even though we're the same age..._

_ You know maybe it's all just a dream...yeah, a dream...a bad one but a dream nonetheless, none of these horrible events took place..._

_ We've been sleeping under the stars the whole time. Husky and Cooro sleeping side by side scooting closer unknown to them, of course... I would be sleeping soundlessly beside Senri who would be watching the fire as it burned out into dark coals..._

_ Everything's perfect..._

Pain!

_It exploded through my entire back..._

_ What?_

_ Why?_

"O-oww..." I whimpered.

"Nana?"

_Who's talking...?_

"Wake up...please, we need you..."

_I don't want to wake up...I can't face reality yet...I can feel the tears trickling down my cheeks lost in my long brown hair...I-I can't face that we lost Cooro...again..._

"...I need you..."

_It sounded like Senri..._

_ Wait!_

_ What have I been thinking? Drowning in my own selfish sorrows, everyone is hurting like me, why should I act differently? That's so unlike me!_

_ I need to be strong for everyone...I need to help rescue Cooro!_

_ It's alright to cry but I still need to be strong..._

_ I think I'm waking up...wait I hear voices? Am I going insane...wait, they sound familiar..._

"Who the hell are you? Get away from her!"

_That sounds like Husky alright...It hurts too much to move..._

"Hey! Calm down ya brat! I just saved her life!"

_That doesn't sound like Senri at all...Who is it? Oh god I hope it's not one of Dr. Rapson's followers!_

"Ha! Lies! You're part of that group that kidnapped C-cooro!"

_What? Oh no! Move! Dammit, body! Move!_

"Kid, I may do a lot of crap, but I do not kidnap! And I am in no way part of that cult!"

_Phew! That's good to know but he's still I stranger! Why can't I move?_

"It doesn't matter, you're some creepy stranger! Stalker!"

_Leave it to Husky to provoke the unknown..._

"Hey, I ain't calling you names and I would like it to be mutual."

_Damn, what happened? My eyes are closed...My head is spinning. Where am I? I decided to fight my body and open my eyes..._

I face a grey coloured ceiling...Where am I?

I slowly sat up trying not to agitate my wounds; I guess I was hit by some of the arrows...

The room was warm and had that cozy feel to it, it was decorated with red and black things and tapestries, and it appeared to be a guest room that could sleep four people...

"N-nana?"

"H-husky..." I said, my throat felt dry and itching, "Wa-t-ter...P-please..."

He ran over quickly trying not to spill the glass of water... After nearly drinking the whole glass I finally spoke, "I'm sorry..."

He seemed surprised, "For what?"

I looked down at my hands... "About Cooro..."

"I-its n-not your fault..." he whispered, hands clenched up tight...

"You know it's not yours either," I said.

"Nana...I promised him...H-he was s-so scared!" he said angrily...angry at himself. I watched a few tears slide down his cheeks.

Ignoring the pain burning my back, I hugged him tightly, "We all did, Husky," I whispered softly, "That's why we're going to save him and his friend, we won't have to try because I know we will save Cooro!"

He wiped his eyes dry, "You're right...For a girl you're pretty smart."

I punched him lightly in the arm, "Will you ever get over your girl issues?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but it would probably only be you, you're one of the few intelligent girls I've met."

That would have to work for now...

"Where's Senri?" I asked wondering if he was the one who talked to me when I was in my dream state.

"He's dealing with the...situation in his own way, he went out to look around the city, looking for something I think to cheer everyone up and for something to cook with...This guy has hardly any food..." replied Husky.

"I see, I hope he finds whatever he's looking for...Wait! City? Are we in the state-capital then? And who is this guy?" I asked, "Cheating on Cooro already? You're terrible!"

"Nana! Seriously! Be...serious!" yelled Husky throwing his arms up in the air emphasizing his frustration.

"Right...sorry," I mumbled. I hate it when I lose control of my voice...

"Yes, we are in the state-capital, this guy saved you when you were falling and let us stay at his house," answered Husky.

"Ok, now we need to find Kat and get help," I said.

"Right," agreed Husky helping me out of the bed.

"I want to meet this guy you've been talking about," I said.

Husky sighed.

"What, already having issues with the guy who saved us?" I asked as we walked down the long hallway, it too had long red and black with gold trim tapestries running down the walls.

"He's so...you'll find out..." mumbled Husky.

"Another question...How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long really, about a day..." he answered.

"It seemed so short..." I mumbled.

We stopped at a double doorway, Husky wasted no time in yanking the door open angrily...

"Ever heard of knocking?" called a voice sounding quite annoyed.

"Like I care...Nana's awake so try to be a little bit nice," replied Husky tugging me gently into the large room I will assume is a library as it was lined with tall book shelves.

The guy was taller than Husky but still shorter than Senri. He had straight flaming red hair and piercing green eyes and a...swirling anima mark going around his left eye...

"Hey there, the name's Seth, pleasure to meet you," he said, "How are you feeling now?"

"Hi, I'm Nana but you probably already know that," I replied, "I've been better..."

"Sorry to hear that. Husky and Senri explained your situation," he said, "...after much convincing that I wasn't going to sell you guys out."

"Sorry, but you must understand it's because our situation is a bit different. May I ask why you helped us?" I asked.

"I don't really have a reason..." he started scratching the back of his head.

"So you just help random strangers?" asked Husky annoyed.

"No! It's just I know about that freakin' cult, kidnapping anima kids and stuff...You know I'm an anima too...so I understand how it feels with the unfair treatment and stuff..." he finished, looking slightly embarrassed. I guess he's not used to being open...

"Thank you," I replied.

"Uh...Senri mentioned you were coming to the capital to meet up with someone..." said Seth.

"Yeah, a doctor by the name of Kat or Katherine," answered Husky, "Do you know her?"

"Oh I know her!" exclaimed Seth jumping out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Really?" asked Husky surprised.

"Of course I do!" he laughed, "She's real nice to anima people, she even created a whole committee in the state-capital to help anima people."

"Do you know where we could meet her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could take you guys to meet her...but..." replied Seth.

"But what?" asked Husky.

"I'll do it for a...price," replied Seth.

"A price!" exclaimed Husky angrily. "Our friend's been kidnapped! Do you understand what that freak of a doctor wants to do with him! Experiment because he's an anima!"

"Hey, I treated Nana's wounds for free; saved you guys from that cult, let you into my home. I think I deserve something," said Seth not even fazed by Husky's anger.

"Y-you're a h-heartless bastard!" cried Husky. He was so worried for Cooro. After all Cooro means the world to him. I should have let him push us through the night...

"How much?" I asked. We cannot waste time; we have to do anything so we can get to Cooro faster and rescue him.

"Eh? Nothing pricey. I'm sure we can work something out..." replied Seth smirking in triumph.

"Nana?" asked Husky shocked.

"Husky, we can't waste time! We need to see Kat right away!" I argued, "Plus we need to find Senri."

"Seth!" called a female voice, sounding very angry...

"Who's that?" I asked.

"No one important," said Seth quickly, "Let's finish our talk outside...It's pretty nice out..." He started to push us towards a door.

"Seth! Answer me god dammit!"

Seth gulped...He didn't seem like someone to frighten easily. I could now hear the pounding of footsteps getting louder as they went down the hallway. "Shit!"

The door to the room was thrown wide open. "Seth, would it seriously kill you to answer me?" I looked up to see...Kat? Why was she in Seth's house? She looked very tired...

"Kat?" both Husky and I said in unison.

"What? Nana? Husky? What are you doing here? Who cares, thank god you guys are safe," she said hugging both of us tight, "Is Senri here as well? What about Cooro?"

"Right before the gates of the capital we were ambushed by them..." I started.

"C-cooro was captured..." mumbled Husky, "But Senri's here somewhere..."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" she said softly hugging Husky again. "Seth, how did you end up in all of this?"

"I kind of saved them..." started Seth.

"What? You left the city!" Kat nearly screamed...I would have never guessed she would be like this... Why would she care about him leaving the city?

"I'm sorry! Really!" exclaimed Seth.

"So...uh how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"How?" said Kat laughing. "He's my little brother!"

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe, eh? He's a difficult one, he ran off before stating he was going to be a rose?" she said placing an elbow on Seth's head.

"It's a rogue!" yelled Seth pushing Kat away.

"You jerk!" shouted Husky, "Trying to scam us?"

"What's going on? What did you do this time Seth?" she asked sighing.

"He was going to make us pay so he would bring us to you! Even after we told him about our situation!" exclaimed Husky angrily.

"Seth! That's terrible!" agreed Kat, hitting Seth in the back of the head, "Apologize!"

"I-I'm...sorry-y!" mumbled Seth looking away.

"I must apologize for his behaviour," said Kat. "He's...a bit strange."

"I'm standing right here..." mumbled Seth. "So you've met her...now what happens?"

"Right, I've got a pretty large group of trained soldiers and those who just want to help put an end to Dr. Rapson's experiments and plans on standby," explained Kat.

"So let's go!" I said.

"But, there's a slight problem..." started Kat.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't know where her main base is..." finished Kat.

"Really? This...this sucks!" exclaimed Husky. "We can't wait any longer!"

Husky was right, this really sucks. The only reason we can't save Cooro and Elle is because we have no clue where their base is...I would have thought it would be because no one would help us...strange...

Kat had moved all of us to her sitting room. Senri had came back shortly after, arms full of bags, mostly of food and other random supplies but the last two were small brown paper bags. He handed one to Husky and I. Husky opened his first, it contained a dark blue leather covered book with a silver fish imprint.

He looked pretty surprised as he flipped through the pages of his new book which were all blank, "Thanks Senri, it's beautiful, but what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Write," answered Senri.

"Oh...I guess that was a given," replied Husky.

I quickly opened my bag. A book similar to Husky's was inside but it was black and covered with a flower pattern and had a red bat imprint. "Senri, it's really beautiful. I'll write about our adventures and travels in it every single day!" I said smiling. "Thank you."

Senri returned my smile.

Seth had left us after Kat explained our situation, he seemed pretty upset...

"Kat..." I said quietly.

"Yeah, Nana?" replied Kat.

"About your brother, why were you angry at him for leaving the city?" I asked.

Kat set down the files she had been reading. "Well because... he's an anima, and with Dr. Rapson back..."

"There has to be more to your reason than that..." argued Husky coming into the conversation.

She sighed in defeat knowing me and Husky wouldn't give up easily. "His friend is an anima too. They were really close friends since they really only had each other with the discrimination," started Kat.

"Was she taken by Dr. Rapson like Cooro?" asked Husky quickly.

"Exactly, it was years ago now, but Seth keeps trying to go out and try to rescue her but he acts on impulse and doesn't think things through when it comes to her," finished Kat. "So I try to keep him in the city."

"Then Seth wanting money for information would go to his attempt to save his friend..." said usk

Husky.

"I think so," replied Kat.

"How did Seth's friend get in the hands of Dr. Rapson in the first place?" I asked.

"Looking for someone I believe. Seth was helping her but when they got caught, Seth was able to get away and he tried to get help from the city officials but the hatred was really strong back then so he didn't get any help..."

"So is that why you started the committee?" Husky asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Can I ask what kind of anima Seth has?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, no problems there, he's a chameleon," she replied.

"A chameleon!" Husky and I said in unison, both of us shocked. Senri even looked surprised.

"I've never heard of someone having a chameleon anima before!" I said. "Can he camouflage?"

"Yeah, making it very hard to track him down," replied Kat laughing.

I wonder how he got such a unique anima, but I don't really think it's my place to ask about it especially anyone other than Seth, since it's usually a sensitive subject because we can only obtain an anima if our lives are in danger.

"Did you know what type of anima...she had?" I asked.

"No actually, she was very conscious of her anima and always hid her anima marking at all times. Seth's marking is kind of hard to cover up unless he wanted to go around pretending to be blind in one eye," said Kat.

"Yeah it must be hard for Seth..." I mumbled.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Husky.

Kat sighed, "Who knows...he's uncontrollable..."

The doors to the sitting room were thrown open; startling all of us, "Katherine!" yelled a man wearing the city-states soldier uniform. A few other soldiers followed him in.

"What's with all the commotion?" asked Kat.

"It's about your little brother...he left!" replied the soldier.

"What? Why? Did he tell you or anyone else anything before he left?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yeah he told Astrid to give you this, which she gave to me," answered the soldier handing Kat a letter.

"Thanks Klaus," said Kat taking the letter. She opened the letter slowly as if she feared what was written on the paper closed inside, "T-that...t-that idiot! Klaus come with me, the rest of you stay put!"

Kat, Klaus and the other soldiers, minus one, (probably to ensure that we don't leave like Seth), ran out, leaving the letter to fall to the floor.

"I wonder what it said..." muttered Husky.

Senri kneeled down and picked up the letter, Husky and I moved closer beside Senri to read the letter Seth left for Kat...

_Hi Kat,_

_ Ok, first off, I know, I'm leaving...again without your permission but today I ran into an old friend who knows a little something about Dr. Rapson's whereabouts. No, I am not going to tell you where because you'll just end up dragging me back to the state-capital._

_ Don't worry Sis, I'll be fine and bring her back with me!_

_ I'm sorry and even if I say don't worry, I know you will! You're too overprotective by the way..._

_ I also realize that you'll lay hell down when I come back but it will be worth it._

_ Again sorry!_

_ Here's a clue though to where I am going and where Dr. Rapson's hide out is! (It's one of those 'who am I' riddles!)_

_ Clue One: -In the city, I'm used each day..._

_ When it rains, I run down streets..._

_ I'm on my way to the sea..._

_ Clue Two: -You cannot see me but sometimes you hear me..._

_ I am gentle yet at times I am very powerful..._

_ In truth, I am all around you..._

_ Clue Three: -I build up castles, I tear down mountains..._

_ I make some men blind; I help others to see..._

_ What am I?_

_ Clue Four: -I can be tall and strong, or short and weak..._

_ I can hold fruit in the summer and shine red or gold in autumn..._

_ I can also provide a canopy of shade..._

_ Clue Five: -I am the start of war and the end of sorrow..._

_ You can't express wisdom without me but I am at the hearts of dimwits..._

_ You may find me in the waves but never in oceans..._

_ That's all you're getting if you can crack these riddles and piece together what they mean! You'll have to answer for the location of Dr. Rapson!_

_ Seth Rogue~ _

"H-he knows!" I exclaimed happily. "Let's crack his riddles and get going! This is just what we need!"

"Calm down Nana! For all we know this could be a trap," said Husky.

"Seth may have tried to trick us before but he wouldn't joke about this!" I insisted.

"I don't mean him Nana, this "friend" he mentioned could have sold him out! Remember what Kat said, he escaped Dr. Rapson before, she probably wants all her original experiments back!" replied Husky.

Senri seemed to agree with him.

"Husky, this is the only lead we have of her location!" I argued. "We need to check it out!"

Husky sighed. "I guess you're right about this. We could check it out but we need to be careful."

"Yeah, we have to be on our tip-toes about this," I said.

"First, you should crack the riddles."

All of us turned to see the one soldier left behind. She was average height for a girl, not much taller than me. Her hair was short and was a dark blue, she had purple coloured eyes.

"You're not going to try and stop us are you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, if anything I'll try my best to help you guys out."

"Why?" asked Husky.

"My name's Astrid by the way, I should have known he would pull this stupid stunt," said Astrid. "How could I be so stupid? Why would he want me to deliver a letter to his sister if he lived with her?"

"Ah...it's ok Astrid..." I started, only to be cut off.

"No, it was a stupid and shameful mistake! That is why I will accompany you in your search and rescue. I hope I can be of good service!" said Astrid bowing.

"O-ok then, let's try to solve these riddles," said Husky.

Astrid is definitely a strange person but she seems nice enough and sounds worried for Seth. She'd probably be very helpful when we break into Dr. Rapson's hide out.

(Husky's POV)

Wow, a lot just happened in the past twenty four hours. We were almost safe and then we were ambushed...I-I lost Cooro... Hope was renewed when we found out Seth knew Kat and then lost when he wanted something in return. Then it turns out Seth is Kat's younger brother and holds a unique anima.

Finally in the state-capital and they can't help us, why? Not because they hate anima, not because they don't have the power or resources or helpful people, it's because they haven't a clue where Dr. Rapson's hide out is.

Seriously?

We also find out Seth's childhood friend was taken by Dr. Rapson. That's the reason behind him wanting money and his odd behaviour. So again Nana, Senri and I are left disappointed. Oh wait, there's more. Seth ran away, because a "friend" told him where Dr. Rapson is hiding out! He left Kat a letter filled with riddles because he didn't want her to try and stop him but he left the riddles of where he's off to.

Astrid, some strange girl, that's a soldier who unknowingly let Seth run away. Now she's going to help us crack the riddles and find Dr. Rapson.

"What the heck does that mean?" said Nana sighing.

"Maybe it has to do with piping?" asked Astrid. I really think she's stupid...

Senri pointed to one of the riddles, "Wind."

"Senri! You're a genius!" cried Nana jumping up and hugging him.

I swear there is something going on between those two; I just might annoy Nana about it like she did to me...

My life is very far from normal...

I really am worried and scared for Cooro's safety. I want to scream, shout and cry about it but what good would that do? Maybe it would help me feel a bit better even if it's only for a short moment. I should talk to Nana about it or even Senri, I don't remember the number of times Nana's told me not to bottle up my feelings.

I wonder what Cooro's thinking about, I did manage to admit my feelings to him, have him return the feelings back, promise to protect him and never let Dr. Rapson kidnap him and use him in her experiments again and then broke that very promise within three days...

Maybe he's met his friend he was talking about, Elle. Nana's already met him; she seems overly worried about him...

"Husky, stop sulking around and writing in that book. Although I'm happy you are writing, we have more important things to do right now," said Nana. "Husky, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied putting the book down. "So, Senri solved that one, I think this one means water."

Nana's eyes widened, "That fits perfectly! Two down, three to go!"

"This one seems like it means tree or forest," said Astrid.

"Yeah, that would definitely work there," I answered. Ok, maybe she's smarter than I give her credit for.

"Two more...You guys all solved one. It's my turn now!" Nana said angrily. "I got it!"

"Well, don't keep us waiting! What is it?" Astrid said.

"Sand, it's sand!" cheered Nana.

"Just one more now," I said, smiling a bit.

We're so close to saving Cooro now!

I'll have to thank Senri again for this book, writing out what I feel and think makes me feel a bit better.

AN: FINALLY! It's finished! YAY! (Dances!) They're finally going to rescue Cooro! The next chapter is all about Cooro, well mostly about Cooro as he's now in the clutches of Dr. Rapson! Muhahahaha! How will he cope without Husky? Oh the questions and suspense...Truthfully I started chapter seven before chapter six...I don't know why, chapter seven came easily while I had to think hard about chapter six, oh well it's done now!

On another note, the last riddle, can any of you solve it?

_I am at the start of war and the end of sorrow..._

_ You can't express wisdom without me but I am at the heart of dimwits..._

_ You may find me in the waves but never in oceans..._

If any of you solve this riddle I give free...not cookies because lots of authors offer cookies...mentos! Free fruit-flavoured mentos!

SN: (Cries!) I'm in summer school! Guess what for...you guessed right! ISP! I failed it! Stupid Independent Study Course! I still promise faster updates from now on!

EN: (Andrew's Talk): I really wanted that fruit mento but I can't think of anything for that riddle! :O Whew, editing is such hard work. ;)

**Please Review!**

Me: Write something god dammit! This chat will never be typed at this rate! I knew it, you're too slow!

Andrew: I may be slow at washing dishes, but I AM NOT SLOW!

Me: Sureeee...

Andrew: Hey! I'm making this chat for you...

Me: This is our tree!

Andrew: Tree?

Wes: Trees hate you! Trees hates you!

Me: Isn't that funny?

Andrew: I think I better go now...

Wes: (Throws DVDS) Watch I can hit you in the face every time!

Andrew: OW! What are you doing? I'm outta here!


	9. The Seventh Sign: The Meeting

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own or take credit for the +Anima series in any way, shape or form!

AN #1: I can't believe I made it to chapter seven! It's amazing! Very sad to say there is only two or three chapters left after this! (I almost don't want it to end!) I am updating early because I couldn't wait to post this chapter! (The chances of me updating early after this are slim to none).

AN #2: On another note, thanks Laurel1012! I look forward to your reviews! They're so nice! And you were right! Your answer to that riddle is right!

_I am at the start of war and the end of sorrow..._

_ You cannot express wisdom without me but I am at the heart of dimwits..._

_ I am in the waves but never in oceans..._

The answer is: THE LETTER W!

I give you a fruit mentos!

SN: Guess what? I'm currently in summer school while I'm writing this, it's not a terrible place, but I'd much rather not be here...

Andrew: I like our little chats together!

Me: I like them too...

Andrew: Wahoo! I get a mento!

Me: Are you addicted to mentos? Can you even be addicted to mentos?

Andrew: Ummm... Yea! I'm addicted to them because of my love for the purple ones...Hehe...

Me: ...Ok then, have a purple mento.

Andrew: Was that so hard? (Insert winkie face)

Me: (sigh) here's the much awaited seventh chapter!

~Chapter Seven~

The Seventh Sign: Meeting

_They got me..._

_It wasn't supposed to happen..._

_H-husky was s-supposed to protect me..._

_H-he promised-d..._

~You can't blame him~

_N-no I-I can't...I-It's not h-his fault..._

~Be strong~

_I can't...I-It's too much...I-It h-hurts...I'm scared..._

~Yes, you can~

_N-no..._

~He'll come for you~

_H-how can you be so s-sure?_

~Cause I'm part of you~

_Husky..._

"Did you kill him?"

"No Ma'am, he's just knocked out."

"I see, what about his...companions?"

"Taken care of."

"Good work. Take him to the room that has been prepared."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Chloe, get rid of those hideous clothes he's wearing and replace them with the appropriate black ones. He'll need to be ready for his...meeting."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(Cooro's POV)

(YAY! It's finally Cooro's thoughts!)

I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes, I dreaded seeing the cell where I had spent my time with Dr. Rapson. I moved my body around so that I was lying flat on my stomach...wait...the ground was soft? Like an actual bed?

I opened my eyes...to see a nice, clean white ceiling? I sat up quickly. I was indeed in a bed, a fairly large one at that. The room itself was huge; there were large, tall windows on practically every wall. It was beautiful...

Maybe it was just a dream; I wasn't really captured by Dr. Rapson's followers. I was in the state-capital...

"Glad to see you're awake."

I turned around thinking I'd see Nana but it wasn't...

"Who are you?" I asked pulling the blankets closer to myself,

"My name is Chloe," she replied...bowing? She was probably around Senri's age or at least older than me. Chloe had soft looking, short, light brown hair and wore a simple white dress with black stripes. Weird, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Chloe handed me some fresh clothes and said, "Dr. Rapson would like to meet with you. So please hurry up and change."

My heart fell, I really was captured...

But where was the dark cell? The mean guards who liked to hurt me? This wasn't how I remembered it, is it some sort of trick to get me to cooperate with them. But I'm not going to fall for it.

I'll escape and live a good, happy life with Husky... But first I need to find Elle... He's the reason I was able to get free the first time.

"I can see you're confused," she said. "Do you require help?"

I looked up at her; she wore no expression or showed any emotion. There's something wrong with her. "I-I'm not going!"

I threw down the clothes and covered myself in the blankets. I didn't want to see that psychotic woman! I don't want to endure any more experiments...

After a few minutes of no movement, I believed that she must have left...

The blankets were torn off me in one clean pull. Shocked I looked up to see Chloe. But she had cat ears and a tail?

"Y-you're a-an a-anima!" I blurted out.

"Yes," she replied simply.

Then if she's an anima, I wonder if she is one of Dr. Rapson's experiments? But then why would she be acting like one of her followers?

"Please get changed now," said Chloe.

"I'm not going," I argued, crossing my arms.

Chloe started moving closer to me, I backed up until my head hit the head board of the bed. She sniffed the air and then moved back, "You smell."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You need to bathe," she replied pulling me out of bed and basically dragging me out of the room and down some hallway...

That's how I ended up in this oversized bath tub filled to the brim with steaming hot water and overflowing with bubbles...

"Did you wash your hair yet?" asked Chloe walking into the bathing room.

I blushed, "Get out!" Why is she in here? This isn't right!

"No," she replied.

"It's n-not p-proper! You're a girl!" I shouted.

"Really?" she asked setting down the clothes and towels.

"Yeah..." I said. Finally she's going to listen to me...

"I don't care," she replied.

"But..." I started.

Suddenly I felt a very cold liquid being poured onto my head. "W-what are you..."

"It's shampoo. If you won't do it yourself..." Chloe started.

"I-I'll do it myself! Stop!" I yelled trying to push her away.

"It's too late. I already started," concluded Chloe.

"But..." I argued. "...Fine."

Chloe finished washing my hair and then left me alone to get changed for awhile anyway...just as I dried off and slipped on the new undergarments, she opened the door...I have now learned she's very impatient...

The clothes were black, a pair of shorts, a long t-shirt and a pair of black boots. Chloe took away my normal head attire, I still tried to fight her but she's unusually strong and won't change her mind. I had already asked her to help me escape.

As we were walking down a hallway, this place had so many of them! Chloe had slipped away leaving me alone...

"Chloe...?" I said out loud.

I suddenly felt alone...Exposed...Vulnerable...

Too many bad memories...

T-they were sucking me in...

_No..._

_Scared..._

_ Help me..._

"Husky..." I cried out softly.

"Cooro?"

I turned to see Chloe.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently.

I don't know why I did it; I just ran up to her and hugged her. Even though she's on Dr. Rapson's side, I-I just needed some sort of comfort...

"Cooro?" she said surprised. But it surprised me more when her arms wrapped around me. I didn't expect her to actually hug me back or stroke my hair softly.

"I'm scared..." I admitted quietly.

I didn't...no, I know she couldn't really offer any words of comfort. We're on different sides, right...?

"Just do as she says. Don't fight, struggle or yell," said Chloe seriously. "Be obedient until they can come for you."

What was that? How does she know? Is she faking this? Who is she betraying?

"How do you know..." I started feeling very confused. "I thought and..."

"Don't talk about it. Just listen, ok?" she said.

I just nodded. Knowing that she could very well be lying about everything she just said but I embraced the new hope she just gave me.

Chloe then put a black scarf around my neck. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"It matches," she replied.

"Ok," I said tugging at the scarf and then following her again down the hallway. I guess I'll do what she said and be obedient...

Chloe and I made it to the ground level of the building quite soon due to Chloe's impatient behaviour. Then it finally hit me...Elle!

"Cooro? What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Elle..." I whispered.

Chloe smiled, she actually smiled! "You'll see him soon. I promise."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so let's hurry," Chloe said, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and let her lead me to Dr. Rapson.

"Just walk in," urged Chloe.

"I-I can't...I can't," I insisted.

Chloe then changed tactics from encouragement to threats. "If you want to see Elle, you have to meet with Dr. Rapson."

"I want to..." I whispered nervously.

"Nothing's going to happen, you're just going in to talk," said Chloe.

"Promise?" I asked. I felt scared not only having to meet Dr. Rapson again but how much I trusted Chloe already and I've barely known her, for about four hours.

"I promise," replied Chloe pushing me closer to the door. "I'll be waiting here."

I nodded and slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hello, Cooro," greeted Dr. Rapson.

She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her. Her hair was still past her shoulders. Dr. Rapson wore that white lab coat and I swear those are the same glasses.

"Hi..." I mumbled.

She chuckled. "And here I thought you would have missed me."

"As if I..." I started but quickly stopped. I shouldn't provoke her and just listen like Chloe said.

"What were you going to say?" she asked calmly.

The room suddenly became very interesting. There were three desks pushed together covered in papers and files. The far wall was all glass, like a huge window...

"Cooro, are you going to answer me?" Dr. Rapson asked again.

"I-I said, t-that I...I..." I started. What should I say? She's so cruel when she's angry. Can't let appearances fool you...

"Well?" she said.

"I missed you..." I finished.

Dr. Rapson smiled sickly in victory. "I missed you too, my little black angel."

I hate it when she calls me that...

"Do you want to know why you're here?" she asked.

"Y-yes," I answered.

"Elle wanted to see you," she replied.

Why? He's the one who gave up his freedom to her, so I could have mine... Why would he change his mind? Did he blame me for his suffering now, because I wasn't strong?

"You see Cooro, about a year ago, one of the experiments went wrong and the Elle you knew and loved is gone," Dr. Rapson explained.

"W-what do you mean? You killed him?" I yelled. I couldn't breathe. No, no, no. This can't be happening.

"Calm down, dear. Elle isn't dead, his memory simply got erased. Anything that happened before one year ago is gone. He can't remember it," replied Dr. Rapson.

I wanted to cry, he can't remember the time we spent together... "If he can't remember...then how does he know me and want to see me?" I asked.

"He told me, that he dreams of a boy with black feathers and wings and that he wants to meet him. Meaning you," she explained. "I want to understand the connection between you two."

I didn't know what to say...

I was shocked and trying to precede all this information...

"Let me see them," ordered Dr. Rapson.

I activated my anima and spread out my black wings.

"Simply beautiful..." she said. She stroked my wings softly.

Dr. Rapson always called my wings beautiful. I remember being so happy that someone wanted to adopt me regardless of my wings...

If I didn't know what she wanted to do with me I'd be happy with the compliment she gave me...

"I want to see Elle..." I said.

"Of course. Chloe will show you the way to his room," replied Dr. Rapson.

I released my anima and started to leave...

"Goodbye Cooro," she said.

"Bye..." I whispered, but I'm sure she heard it and is smirking about it.

The door closed behind me and I let out a sigh. She's a lot more...I don't know...calmer then before.

"She's different, but the same too," I mentioned as Chloe and I walked away from Dr. Rapson's office.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's because of Matt," replied Chloe.

"Matt?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Matt is Dr. Rapson's younger brother," replied Chloe. "He's only been here for about a year. He's always stopping Dr. Rapson's experiments if he thinks she's going too far."

"Oh, but he doesn't stop them completely," I said. "Then he's just like her."

"Cooro, not everyone's strong and they tackle the situations and conflicts in their own way. He does as much as he can. Matt knows that even if he saves the current anima children that Dr. Rapson would just go and kidnap more," explained Chloe.

"Then why doesn't he hand her over to the state-capital?" I asked.

"Because he loves her," said Chloe. "Love blinds and binds a lot of people and people do anything for the ones they love."

"You're right..." I agreed. "I'd do anything for Husky..."

As much as I wanted to hate anyone who works for Dr. Rapson, it never occurred to me that someone could love her. But Matt is her brother so I guess that makes sense...I wonder why Chloe is here, it doesn't seem like she is an experiment but she has an anima...

"I feel the same way for the ones I love..." whispered Chloe. I wonder if someone she loves is here.

"We're almost at Elle's room now," said Chloe. "Do you know about what's happened to him?"

"Dr. Rapson told me about his memory loss," I replied. "Is there more?"

"He lost his voice and sight too," Chloe blurted out. "But Dr. Rapson is trying to find a way to bring them back."

"That's horrible...!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he gets along fine. It doesn't seem to really bother him," said Chloe.

The rest of the walk to Elle's room was met with silence. Emotions that I usually tried to keep away, anger and sadness, were overflowing my mind. I was going to explode or have an emotional breakdown soon. This was all too much, too soon. In the past five days, my life that seemed almost perfect has fallen apart...

"We're here; I have to go run some errands for Dr. Rapson. I'll pop by later to check up on you," she said.

"Ok..." I mumbled.

"Everything will work out. You just have to believe it will," assured Chloe flashing me a rare smile.

"Thank you," I replied.

Chloe was very strange. She hardly let her emotions show. Chloe was extremely impatient and didn't seem to care about genders. She had some sort of cat anima, but was on Dr. Rapson's side, yet was helping me. Chloe was very confusing...

I stared at the door...

Should I just knock...?

I waited for a minute before the door opened revealing Elle...

Nana was right when she said his hair was completely white, I just thought she was exaggerating how it was such a light blonde colour, but no it was white. Bandages covered his eyes...

He seemed to be waiting for me to speak...

"Hi..." was all I managed to say. I was in shock at such a change in appearance.

His mouth opened slightly in shock before he disappeared back into his room. I waited in the doorway until he came back and held out his hand. I took it and Elle pulled me into his room.

Elle scribbled something on a pad of paper; the piece of paper was ripped off and he held it out in a direction that wasn't facing me...

It was kind of cute...

"Do you want me to...uh...take it?" I asked.

He quickly nodded.

I took the note and read the messy writing...

'I'm sorry but as you can probably notice, I can't see nor can I talk, this is my only way of communication. Anyway, I don't recognize your voice. Who are you?'

"Me? I'm Cooro," I replied. Since he doesn't remember, I guess we'll just have to start from square one.

Another paper.

'Hi Cooro. I'm Elle, do you mind if we talk?'

"I'd love to talk. That's the reason I came here, to talk to you," I replied. I could see the smile appear on his face; even though I can't see his eyes, he looked pretty happy. I guess it would get lonely living here all those years...

'Are you a new worker? Or are you an anima?'

"I have an anima but..." I was cut off by another paper in my face.

'You have an anima! Me too! Matt says I'm a dove anima but Dr. Rapson calls me an angel. I have big white wings! What's your anima?'

I laughed at how he scribbled so fast like he couldn't write the words fast enough. "I'm a crow anima, so I have black wings," I said.

His mouth went wide with shock...

'You're the boy from my dreams! The one Dr. Rapson said she'd bring! She said you were my friend in the past! Why didn't you tell me?'

"Ok, it's true but I didn't want to scare you," I replied.

'I understand...I may not remember but you could tell me and then we could be great friends again. Please tell me, sometimes without all my memories I feel empty and alone.'

I smiled, even though Elle couldn't see it, I'm sure he felt my happiness. "Of course I'll tell you."

We talked for a long time. Well I talked; Elle wrote everything he would have said down on paper. His floor was covered in paper and his room was huge, so that's a lot of paper. He was really interested in knowing about his past. He didn't want me to skip over any part, I was reluctant but ended up telling him about how horrible the experiments used to be, apparently he wrote that they're not that bad anymore...

He told me his hand was killing him from all this writing...

It was fun, I forgot about all my problems, how I was actually in enemy territory but was having fun, everything...

I fell asleep beside Elle in his room...happy...

(Elle's POV)

I was so happy that Dr. Rapson brought the boy to me, Cooro; he's so nice, just being around him makes my mood soar. He even promised to teach me how to fly, after I told him I've never tried before.

I never really had any second thoughts about the experiments, Dr. Rapson performed on me but Cooro says they're wrong... He also told me I saved him from the experiments before... After he told me that, I changed the subject because it seemed to upset him, he told me he hates her, Dr. Rapson.

I don't think I could hate Dr. Rapson, especially now that she brought Cooro to me.

Cooro told me about his adventures in the outside world, they were amazing and he was only ten years old! I also learned about his friends, companions, Senri, Nana and Husky...

The way he talked about Husky made me upset...angry...no...Jealous. I was jealous of how much Cooro liked him. I think I want to keep Cooro all to myself... and not have to share him with anybody, especially Husky...

Cooro told me a secret that I mustn't share with anybody, mainly Dr. Rapson. His friends were alive and planning to rescue him and I from Dr. Rapson. It turns out the person who gave me the apple in the sea-side village was his friend Nana...

"Elle..." It was Dr. Rapson's voice. "Come here, please."

I immediately untangled myself from Cooro and the blankets, trying my best not to wake up Cooro in the process, which is hard to do when you can't see. A hand soon found mine and pulled me from the mess and led me from the room.

I hope she didn't want to perform any experiments tonight; I was tired and rather liked sleeping next to Cooro...

"Elle, do you like Cooro?" she asked.

I nodded quickly; just the thought of Cooro brought a smile to my face.

"So then would you want me to keep him here?" Dr. Rapson asked.

Another nod.

"Good, I'm sure it will improve your health having a close friend around," she said. "I have something I would like you to try out."

She does want to perform an experiment. I sighed.

"I think I've finally found a way to bring your sight back," she explained.

I grabbed her hand tightly and tugged on it, to show my excitement. Really? I was going to be able to see!

"Yes, yes, calm down. It's not a 'for sure' thing, so let's hurry up and try it. I'm sure you would like to see again," she said.

I nodded happily.

I don't really know why I can't speak, I think I've forgotten how, like my memory, it's gone. After many tests and experiments, Dr. Rapson explained that she could eventually fix my eyes but my voice...is up to me to fix. I want to speak really bad though, to Cooro, but being able to see him, now that would be wonderful.

Cooro is the reason I followed Dr. Rapson knowing that Matt isn't around to stop the experiment if it goes too far...

But I want to see Cooro's face...

(Chloe's POV)

The errands I had to do for Dr. Rapson were not pleasant...

I know that Cooro is getting suspicious about my position within Dr. Rapson's followers, because I'm not a worker and I'm not an experiment even though I hold an anima...

My job is...you could say, 'eliminator'.

Simple, when there are people closing in on her hide-out, I must erase their existence, when a group of people are plotting against her, eliminate them. A worker had decided to leave, get rid of them, her experiment has gone out of control and has lost its sense of self, delete them.

It's a job of killing people...

At first I couldn't bring myself to harm a little animal. Dr. Rapson would have none of that; she'd throw me into a room without light for a couple of days and then would come back and ask me to kill some sort of animal. If I refused I was tossed back into the room.

It took less than two weeks before I cracked and stabbed the little bird...

After that I didn't care...

I do remember how I ended up being part of this twisted life style... Though I'd much rather forget, sometimes it haunts me, my past just to prove how much I'm messed up now...

"Chloe, are you ready?" asked another member of the elimination squadron.

"Yeah, it's only one person, I don't see why we're bothering with this," I said.

"True enough but you know how she works, better safe than sorry," he replied.

"Yeah I know, let's hurry and finish this, I have other things to do," I said, running off through the trees. Having a white tiger anima comes in handy sometimes.

"You don't always have to rush," he said, catching up with ease. Nicky also possessed an anima, a black panther.

We were almost on top of our target...

I jumped, ready to slit his throat when he turned around...

"Chloe?" he said, falling backwards in a bush.

I stopped...landing in front of my target...

"Seth?"

AN: I finished chapter seven! YAY! It's shorter than the last one but it's only off by like 100 words or so. I will admit but I think it's just as good as chapter six. I think Elle's feeling something for our lovely Cooro, I wonder if he will do something drastic? Because we all know that Dr. Rapson will take advantage of Elle's feelings! How will Husky feel? What do you readers think of the ending?

SN: I can't wait to start writing chapter eight! Here's the title!

Chapter Eight: The Eighth Sign: Resistance

EN: Editing is usually a hard task, but not when stories are this good! Any who, just a few minor punctuation fixer-uppers is all that was needed. Can't wait for eight!

**Please Review!**

Andrew: You know you owe me like 30 mentos for helping you, right?

Me: What? No way...

Andrew: Ummm...Yea way, that's like 30 packs? Maybe more...

Me: As if, you're not getting anything outta me!

Andrew: (Insert sad face) Then who's going to edit?

Me: Are you telling me that you only help me 'cause I give you mentos sometimes? Are you saying you aren't doing this because I'm your friend? (Insert sad/shocked face)

Andrew: Nonononono! I take that back! I loooooooove editing your stories! I just like my mentos as a reward. Your stories are better than mentos! (Insert extreme happy face)

Me: Good and thank you. Here have some purple mentos! (Throws two boxes of mentos)

Andrew: YAY!


	10. The Eighth Sign: Resistance

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: How many disclaimers have I put up? I repeat, I do not own or take any credit for the amazing +Anima manga!

AN: I am on a roll this week! I just finished chapter six on Tuesday (June 6th), chapter seven I finished typing on Thursday (June 8th). And I'm already writing chapter today (June 8th). But I still only update once every Thursday.

SN: Do you readers think it's reasonable to say they have cameras in the +Anima world?

Andrew: One...two...three...four...

Me: What are you doing?

Andrew: Five...sev...no...six...then seven...eight...

Me: Andrew! Tell me what you are doing!

(An hour or so later)

Me: Are you ever going to tell me?

Andrew: Say yes!

Me: Why?

Andrew: Just do it!

Me:I know I'm just going to regret this...yes...

~Chapter Eight~

The Eighth Sign: Resistance

(Nana's POV)

_Wind..._

_Water..._

_Trees..._

_Sand..._

The first four riddles were easy to solve, it was the last one we had trouble with...

"This one makes absolutely no sense," said Husky. You could see the frustration pouring off of him.

"Uh...what do all these things have in common?" asked Astrid.

"War, sorrow, wisdom, dimwits and waves... they don't share any common things," I said falling on to my back and staring angrily at the ceiling.

We had been at this riddle for at least an hour, on this one riddle! I hate Seth! Why couldn't he have been nice and sent us a separate letter or better yet, taken us with him...

"W..." said Senri.

"What?" I asked.

"Answer," replied Senri.

"All the words do have a W in them, the first letter in war, and the last letter in sorrow..." explained Astrid.

"Senri, you are definitely a genius!" I cried.

"Ok, we've solved all the riddles," said Husky.

"What do they mean together?" I asked.

"Uh... a body of water...surrounded by sand...in a forest of trees, it must be a windy place," suggested Astrid.

"That sounds about right," I agreed.

"It does, but there are tons of lakes and rivers around here. How do we know which one?" asked Husky. "And what about the letter W? It has to tie into this."

A moment of silence and intense thinking...

"Swamp," replied Senri. Seriously what would we do without Senri? He may be quiet but he sure is smart and a quick thinker (when it matters anyway).

"Swamp does have a W in it and fits Astrid's description!" I said happily. "Astrid is there a swamp nearby?"

"Actually, there is, not far from here," replied Astrid. "In a forest just outside the state capital. Most people stay away from there because it's known for the animals being aggressive..."

"Ok, let's not waste anymore time. Lets pack the necessary supplies and get moving," ordered Husky.

"Right, should we leave a note or something for Kat?" I asked.

Husky thought over this. "Yeah, having the army there would help things move faster. Senri, you should write it, Nana help me pack. Astrid, ou...uh...figure out...how we can get out of the city without being seen."

Senri nodded.

"I will find the best route," announced Astrid saluting before running off.

"She is kind of...strange," I said.

"Yeah..." agreed Husky. "Well Nana, lets pack before she gets back."

"Kay," I replied.

Senri finished the note rather quickly before assisting Husky and I in our packing, once we finished...

"Where is she?" asked Husky angrily.

We were all set to go but were still waiting on Astrid...

"She's trying to find a way out of the city, where we won't be seen because you know Kat won't let us leave the city," I explained.

"Nana, we can't wait any longer," said Husky softly.

Husky, I feel so bad for him...Cooro, I hope he's okay, for his own sake and for Husky. I think hope is the only thing keeping him sane.

"I found it!"

"It's Astrid, see Husky, everything will work out," I said.

"Yeah," replied Husky smiling.

"I found the best route!" exclaimed Astrid.

"Ok, show us the way, Astrid," I said.

"Right, follow me!" said Astrid seriously.

Senri, Husky and I followed Astrid out of Kat and Seth's house and down the street. Hardly anyone was on the street anyway. I think anyone who could spare time was in the castle deciding on how to approach the Dr. Rapson situation...

"It's not that she's strong physically, it's that she's smart," I remember Kat saying. "She's always one step ahead of us. She manipulates people to do her dirty work while she runs off and lies low to be able to continue her experiments..."

I remember asking her what the point of Dr. Rapson's experiments were, "The reason behind them is to find out the limitations of animas to see if anima children could develop other abilities beyond their original anima's," replied Kat.

It's a scary thought and sight to actually think someone would go as far as to hurt and make others suffer for their selfish and sick reasons.

Astrid quickly turned down an alleyway...

"This is a dead end Astrid," said Husky.

"Yes, but if we go over this wall, we'll almost be at the edge of the city," explained Astrid. She moved back a couple of feet and then charged towards the wall and jumped...

Astrid caught the ledge with both hands and then pulled herself up. "See, it's not that hard."

I activated my anima and took Husky up, then Senri, and finally all of our stuff...

"Nana, I like your wings," said Astrid.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, they remind me of the moon," replied Astrid.

"Thanks," I said smiling. Hardly anyone says stuff like that about my wings.

"We can admire Nana's wings later," grumbled Husky. "Where to next?"

"This way..." said Astrid.

We walked along the narrow ledge, it surprisingly ran behind all the buildings and houses but we had to balance one foot in front of the other.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yes, another four buildings or so," replied Astrid.

After another four buildings or so (it was actually eight!), the ledge came to a drop of like ten feet.

"How do we get down without hurting ourselves?" asked Husky.

"I could use..." I started.

"We'll need your anima when we get into Dr. Rapson's hideout. We can't use it now, you'll need your energy," said Husky.

Senri agreed.

"I got it!" exclaimed Astrid.

She grabbed onto a pipe running down the last building that probably carried water away from the building...she then slid down the pipe to the ground.

"Great idea, Astrid," said Husky.

Astrid blushed at Husky's comment...

After we all were down on the ground, we followed Astrid to a wall, not just any wall, the great wall that surrounded the city to keep out unwanted people and to hold us in.

"How do we get over this?" asked Husky looking up at the wall that was extremely high.

"I could..." I started.

"No," replied Husky.

I sighed.

"There is actually a hole in the wall," said Astrid.

"What? Really?" I asked.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, a guard is always stationed there to make sure no one tries to enter or leave. But I pulled that old joke, where I tell him his shift is over and I'm here to relieve him."

"And it worked?" asked Husky in disbelief. "Who would fall for that?"

"I know eh? But it worked and now we have a way out," replied Astrid. "I am going to get in so much trouble..."

"You don't have to come..." started Husky.

"No! I'm going!" exclaimed Astrid.

There was a hole in the wall, unguarded... It was a tight fit but we eventually made it through.

"Great job, Astrid. You actually turned out to be a big help," said Husky.

"T-thank you..." stuttered Astrid, the blush returning.

_Does Astrid have feelings for Husky?_

_ Is Husky dense enough not to notice?_

_ Is this going to cause trouble?_

"Nana, hurry up!" shouted Husky.

"Yeah, yeah!" I yelled back.

The travel to the hideout was done in silence for obvious reasons...

"We're almost there," whispered Husky. "Just a..."

"Hello there..."

"Who was tha...?" I started.

"Up here."

All of us looked up to see a girl, short brown hair, a simple dress, white cat ears and...a tail?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Astrid said nobody came here because the animals were aggressive, the perfect place for Dr. Rapson's hideout, why would she be here? She's an anima so she can't be one of Dr. Rapson's followers, an experiment? But then why would she be outside?

"No, that's my question..." she said, she was stranger than Astrid. She wore no expression.

"We're rescuing our friends," answered Astrid.

"Ah...well you're wasting my time. I have more important things to attend to..." said the girl. "I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be accomplishing that today or any day for that matter...Goodbye."

"The girl jumped from the tree, sharp claws extended... aimed at Husky who quickly blocked with his staff but still was knocked back a few feet. The girl jumped backwards still posed to attack and ran forward again...

"Chloe! Stop! Don't kill them!"

The girl, Chloe, stopped a few feet away from Senri.

A teenager sprang from the nearby bushes...

"Seth?" All of us (minus Senri but he still looked shocked), shouted.

Not even a few seconds after Seth emerged from the bushes another person ran out.

"Nicky, what's the meaning of this?" asked Chloe. "I specifically asked you to watch him so he wouldn't interrupt my job."

"He just disappeared!" explained the boy, called Nicky.

"I told you about his anima," said Chloe sighing.

"What are all of you doing?" Seth asked us.

"Same thing you attempted to do," replied Husky.

"So you read my letter?" asked Seth. "Did Kat read..."

"Enough!" shouted Nicky.

Nicky also had an anima; black cat-like ears adored his head, a black tail swishing angrily back and forth. "Let's just kill _all_ of them," said Nicky. "No mercy this time, Chloe!"

A flicker of emotion flashed in Chloe's eyes. But as fast as it came, it was gone again. "Got it!" she replied.

"Wait! Chloe! Can't we talk?" pleaded Seth.

Nicky lunged at Senri, who quickly activated his anima, his arm transforming just in time to block Nicky's claws. Nicky flipped backwards only to run at Senri who dodged.

"You have to attack back or we'll never reach Cooro in time!" said Husky.

"Seth, is that girl your friend who was taken?" I asked gently.

Seth nodded. "But she tried to kill me and then didn't. But now she's going to."

Chloe jumped from the tree straight at Seth, face emotionless...

"Are you seriously going to kill the person who's tried countless times to come for you? The one who's always thinking of_ you_?" shouted Husky angrily.

Chloe stopped, she appeared to be thinking...

"Oh come on, Chloe! You've killed lots of people before! Why should these ones be different?" asked Nicky.

"Oh shut up! Nobody asked you!" Seth yelled.

"You're the one who will be shutting up for good!" said Nicky. "If you won't kill him, I will."

Nicky sprinted towards Seth...but Seth disappeared completely thanks to his unique anima. Seth, being concealed, was able to kick or punch (I couldn't see) Nicky who was knocked towards a large tree but I'm guessing because of his cat-like anima he was able to twist his body so that his feet hit the trunk of the tree and used it to push himself forward right at Astrid, the only one without an anima...

"Cover your ears!" I yelled.

My anima activated and I released my screech...I opened my eyes to see everyone safe, Nicky and Chloe knocked out.

Seth released his anima and walked over to Chloe. "She's changed..."

"It's Dr. Rapson's fault. Don't blame her..." I said.

"It must be the same with this guy too," said Astrid.

"Do we just leave them here?" I asked.

"If we bring them, first we'll be slowed down and second, they might try and kill us once they wake up," said Husky.

"That's true..." said Astrid.

Senri agreed.

"Seth are you coming with us?" asked Husky.

"I don't know..." replied Seth looking at Chloe.

"There you kids are!" yelled a female's voice.

"It's Kat..." I said.

Sure enough it was Kat followed by a pissed off Klaus and then an entire army...

"What were you thinking? I'll tell you, you weren't thinking were you?" shouted Kat running up to Seth slapping him hard across the face and then embracing him in a death-like grip. "You scared me!"

"I-I'm sorry..." mumbled Seth, hugging her back... "Guys! Run! Or she'll never let you go!"

"What?" exclaimed Kat.

But we had already bolted through the forest...

I'm sure the stunt earned Seth another slap... poor guy...

"How do we get in?" I asked. "Wait! Where's Astrid?"

"Klaus," answered Senri.

"Oh, she's going to be in so much trouble!" I laughed. "I hope she doesn't lose her position."

"Ok, back to the problem at hand," said Husky. "And we have to hurry before Kat catches up."

"I don't know, walking through the front door is out of the question..." I said leaning up at the outer wall... "Ahhh!"

The wall I was leaning against caved in... "Well that was easy..." said Husky. "A secret passage?" He looked in the dark passage...

"I guess," I replied. "Well, might as well follow it."

The passage was dark and cramped and we had no idea where it led, but it was the only way we could take without being seen as far as we knew.

"What if it's a trap..." suggested Husky.

"Shut up, Husky," I whispered harshly.

"Light," said Senri.

Senri was right, light suddenly blinded us. I was the first out of the passage. A hallway?

"I guess we got in," said Husky checking out the hallway for guards or workers.

"Right, the first part's accomplished," I said, "Now what's our next move?"

"Find Cooro!" said Husky.

"I know that! How do we go about doing that?" I asked. "Just open random doors?"

"Well I..." started Husky but was cut off by sirens going off.

"Targets have entered the premises! I repeat, targets have entered the premises!"

"Kat must have broken in!" I exclaimed.

"Here's our chance! Let's find Cooro!" shouted Husky.

Senri nodded.

We checked every door we came across and so far nothing...just empty rooms...

"Who needs this many rooms?" complained Husky.

"I don't know. Maybe to throw off intruders? Looks like it's working," I said. "But let's keep looking."

"Right," agreed Husky.

"Last door," said Senri.

"Yeah, just for this floor though," said Husky sighing. "There's probably hundreds more."

The door was actually two doors made completely of metal, it looked eerie...

Senri pushed the door open...

Huge machines ran across the walls and tables, tubes of unknown substances, various kinds of tools and such littered the floor...

"I-I guess this is where she performs her experiments..." I said.

"There's someone on that table!" said Husky. "Maybe it's Cooro!"

We ran over to see if it was Cooro...but it wasn't...

"That's Elle!" I whispered.

Elle was strapped down to the table, wires were attached to his head...it was awful to see...

"Help me get these things off," I ordered undoing the straps. "He's alive, right?"

Senri checked for his pulse and nodded. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Elle was soon freed of the wires, straps and tubes. Surprisingly the bandages weren't covering his eyes anymore...

"We still need to find Cooro," said Husky.

"Elle," I called softly shaking him gently.

Elle started to move a bit and then soon sat up, eyes still closed.

'What should I say?' I mouthed to Husky and Senri, who both shrugged.

"Ah, Elle...I don't know if you remember me but I'm Nana, we met once, remember? With the fruit?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Nod.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked

Elle shook his head.

"Can you speak?" asked Husky.

Elle shook his head again.

"We're Cooro's friends," said Husky. "My name's Husky."

"Senri," replied Senri.

"Do you know where Cooro is?" I asked.

He nodded.

Senri and I helped him down from the table. Once he was on his feet, he walked away...

"Nana, how can he show us the way? He's blind," whispered Husky.

"You'll see," I whispered back.

Elle walked normally to the door and opened it with ease.

"Strange," mumbled Husky.

It was just like the fruit incident; he knew exactly where to go.

We followed Elle through the hallways...

"Husky, calm down," I said. "Elle's going to lead us to Cooro."

"W-what of Dr. Rapson did something to him or even said something," replied Husky. "He was so scared!"

"He'll be ok. I promise," I tried to assure him. "Elle, had Dr. Rapson done any tests on Cooro?"

He shook his head.

"Has she talked to him?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Did he seem ok?" asked Husky kneeling in front of Elle.

He nodded and then pointed to Husky.

"Was he worried about me?" asked Husky.

Elle nodded.

"I'm really worried about him too. I don't think I can go much longer without him," admitted Husky blushing a bit.

Elle took Husky's hand (well Husky grabbed Elle's hand after Elle attempted to take Husky's hand) and pulled Husky along.

Cooro had said they were around the same age the last time he saw him but it looks like time has stopped for Elle. Cooro's about fifteen right now and Elle only looks about eleven or ten.

We continued to follow Elle through the maze of hallways...Until we were stopped...

"Dr. Rapson," Husky hissed.

"You children have created such a mess of my plans..." she said calmly. Dr. Rapson sighed.

"Like we really care if we've hurt you after all you've done," snarled Husky pushing Elle behind him for some protection.

"Elle, what are you doing with them?" asked Dr. Rapson. "Don't you want to be with Cooro?"

Elle (still behind Husky) nodded.

"Well you know they're going to take him away from you," said Dr. Rapson.

Elle looked like he was having a bit of a panic attack... Confused about what to do...

"That's a lie!" I shouted angrily. "We came for both of them, Elle and Cooro!"

I noticed Husky's grip on Elle tightened. "We're all going to live together. As a family._ All_ of us!"

Elle turned to Husky and smiled brightly.

"That's if you can get to Cooro," said Dr. Rapson.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Husky.

"Don't let her provoke you," said Senri.

"There you are. You can't run anymore!" said Kat running down the hallway. "You are under arrest! Dr. Rapson!"

A couple of guards secured Dr. Rapson; hand cuffed her and took her away. She walked calmly with them. Strange...

"Kat, please tell me you found Cooro? Is he safe?" asked Husky.

"Yes, don't worry, he's very safe. Matt brought him to us. He's been working undercover for us for about a month now. He is actually Dr. Rapson's younger brother, but got fed up with her awful ways," explained Kat. "We actually knew the location the whole time but I was trying to keep you guys safe. No hard feelings?"

"I guess not... I understand where you're coming from..." I replied.

"I don't care anymore!" exclaimed Husky. "Can you just take us to Cooro! Please!" Husky then turned to Elle. "You want to see him too, Elle?"

Elle nodded with a smile...

AN: That's the end of the second-last chapter! I can't believe it! I don't have anything more to say...But I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter!

The next chapter is called:

Chapter Nine: The Ninth Sign: Sweet Goodbyes

(Cries)

SN: I got another great review from Laurel1012! Thanks by the way! She mentioned something about a sequel...Should I consider writing one? I think I just might, it was a lot of fun to write this one so a sequel should be too! But I think I need a few ideas? Got any?

And another thanks to Kikwoka for her review. I never really thought that I made Cooro more like a child. I guess I just figured it fit because of what he went through(In my story) and losing parts of his memory in the beginning but oh well.

EN: Watching movies while editing just makes my process slower. -.- I'm watching the Strangers and can't help but watch when there's a creepy part. But this story is so good; I get caught up in it and miss the movie. [Sigh] Decisions, decisions.

**Please Review!**

Me: So I said yes, what now?

Andrew: After I edit this chapter you shall give me 373 mentos!

Me: What?

Andrew: You said yes!

Me: Not to that!

Andrew: Too bad, cause you said yes! 473 mentos for me!

Me: You just said 373 mentos, not 473!

Andrew: What's the difference?

Me: 100!

Andrew: Oh well!

Me: I hate you...

Andrew: I love mentos!


	11. The Ninth Sign: Sweet Goodbyes

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: If I told you that I owned +Anima, would you believe me? Probably not... I do not own or take any credit for the +Anima manga!

AN: I can't believe it's the last chapter of 'A Past Yet to Be Discovered'! I am so sad! I was going to make an epilogue but then I decided to make a sequel instead... 

SN: I am sorry but this chapter is quite short compared to the last two chapters...

Me: Waaaaa...it's the end...

Andrew: I know...

Me: Thanks for your help!

Andrew: (Cries)

Me: Don't cry... There will be more stories,

Andrew: It's not that...

Me: What is it?

Andrew: I don't get anymore mentos cause the story over, so I can't edit anymore...

Me: There will be a sequel meaning that I'll need you as my editor... sigh

Andrew: Mentos!

~Chapter Nine~

The Ninth Sign: Sweet Goodbyes

_Is it really over?_

_It's too good to be true..._

~But it is~

_I must be insane..._

_I talk to myself and a voice answers me back..._

~Just shut up and wake up, there are people waiting for you~

_Since when did the voice get an attitude?_

~Wake up...Husky is waiting~

_Husky..._

(Husky's POV)

Kat led us to a small temporary camp, where we walked through the group of soldiers and volunteers, many of them guiding Dr. Rapson's followers to the city to await their trials, and then we stepped into one of the tents.

Once inside the tent we saw Seth sleeping in a chair beside Chloe who was lying in a make-shift bed. In the opposite part of the tent, Nicky, the guy who really tried to kill us was still out cold being monitored by three guards.

And finally near the back of the tent, "Here's Cooro. He was knocked out when Matt brought him so Dr. Rapson didn't become suspicious of Matt's actions," said Kat. "Matt was actually supposed to bring him to what would have been Dr. Rapson's new hideout."

"Some of her followers might still be around then, if there is a second hideout," said Nana worriedly.

"Don't worry," replied Kat ruffling Nana's hair. "A troupe of soldiers is already on their way to investigate."

"Ok," said Nana.

Cooro looked so peaceful...until he bolted straight up wide awake...

"Cooro? Are you ok?" I asked softly sitting on the make-shift bed.

"H-husky...Husky you came for me! You did! Everyone did!" cried Cooro, tears leaking out of his eyes.

I embraced Cooro and held him close; he buried his face into my shirt and cried. After a minute or two, he looked up at me, smiling.

"You feel better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot better. I'm really happy now. Really happy!" said Cooro wiping his tears away. "You brought Elle too!"

"Yeah, he's a good kid. He was helping us find our way around that hell of mazes," replied Nana. Cooro hugged both Nana and Senri.

"Ah...Elle, what happened? Why are the bandages off?" asked Cooro hugging Elle close.

Everyone watched and probably held their breath too as Elle pushed Cooro slightly away, he opened one eye slowly followed by the next and looked straight at Cooro, Elle froze...

"Is he ok?" asked Cooro, looking to Kat for help.

Kat took a look at Elle before placing him in the bed Cooro was just in, "To me, I believe it's just like what happened to Cooro. You mentioned he lost memory? Well it seems that seeing Cooro triggered his memory to waken."

"But isn't he blind?" I asked. "How could he see Cooro?"

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Cooro.

"Dr. Rapson performed an eye experiment or operation on him last night."

"Chloe?" asked Cooro.

"Hey, Cooro. I told you so," she said.

"You did," replied Cooro.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Cooro. "We met yesterday."

"Chloe?" asked Seth waking up.

"Yeah, Seth?" asked Chloe.

"You are an idiot," he said. "A complete idiot."

"You too," she said.

I hope everything works out between those two. They kind of seem like each other's other half. Chloe being the calm and collected one while Seth's the fun, loud and annoying one. Hmmm... Kind of like how I feel about Cooro, he's my other half.

"Kids, Elle's coming too," announced Kat.

We all kind of rushed to see Elle...

"Elle?" asked Cooro.

"..."

"Come on, you remember now, right?" said Cooro.

"...Co...co...ro.." stuttered Elle.

"You can do it!" encouraged Cooro smiling.

"C-cooro...I-I...missed-d y-you!" finished Elle, tears appearing in his eyes.

"I missed you too," replied Cooro hugging Elle again.

It was now over...

Everyone attended Dr. Rapson's trial, even Elle and Cooro. Her trial ended with life in the state-capital's top security prison in the castle as well as her close-knitted followers. A large number of people were hoping for execution. I'm happy as long as she's locked away and never bothers us, especially Cooro or Elle again. But the fact that she didn't put up a struggle when the soldiers came eats away at the back of my mind...

Matt, at first was Dr. Rapson's assistant, then he switched sides and is stuck helping Kat and the state-capital for a couple of years, he also can't leave the city for a long time. I don't think he cares much though.

Nicky, the poor guy is in the worst state than both Elle and Cooro at least mentally-wise anyway. He is in the care of Matt and Kat until he's okayed that he's free of Dr. Rapson's will. It appears that Nicky is Dr. Rapson's first experiment; he was kidnapped from his home when he was just a baby. So he's had a lifetime of rehabilitation to undergo. Chloe's taking part in his rehab because he trusts her more than anyone else at this point in time.

Chloe, turned out did help Cooro out while he was in the hands of Dr. Rapson. Seth and Chloe are making up for lost time; there isn't a time when I see Chloe without Seth and vice versa. (I see a future couple here! Oh god, I'm turning into Nana!) Chloe lives with Kat and Seth now, she's helping out Kat with her work load as a way of making up for what she did. At first I was wary of her but when she opened up about what happened to her, I felt really bad. Her barrier that hid her emotions is slowly breaking away...

Astrid. Nana came up to me, yelling and swearing she'll lay down hell if I ever accepted Astrid's advances. I hadn't a clue what she was talking about (I think it's some strange ability that girls have, they must notice these things better than guys) but I promised her I would never leave Cooro's side.

Astrid was chewed out by Klaus about abandoning her duties and commitments to help out some kids break out of the city. Kat helped lighten Astrid's punishment to just washing the entire castle's dishes for a whole month. I still believe that's a harsh punishment. I think I've been hanging out with Cooro to much, it's making me soft. Oh well...

The hole in the great wall was fixed, so now Seth or anyone else can't escape, I mean, leave the city-state anymore without permission. Kat's already grounded Seth until he's thirty or something for leaving without her permission.

The plan for me, Cooro, Nana, Senri and now Elle was to continue our traveling until we found somewhere we'd like to stay for a long period of time (I think it just might end up being the state-capital). Unfortunately for Elle, he had to stay behind...

Why?

After all the experiments or adjustments as Dr. Rapson called them in her journal (Klaus, when they were going through her office discovered a journal that held all the information about Elle and the adjustments), his body started to break down as Kat called it. So she decided it would be best for Elle to stay in the state-capital for her to be able to provide the necessary treatment and care for him.

Elle didn't like that idea one bit, he wanted to stay with Cooro. I felt really bad for him, I know I would choose to be with Cooro over treatment too.

"Do you want to die?" Kat yelled at Elle.

It was the same argument they had been having for days. Elle wasn't making any sounds but his eyes were red and he had wet trails of tears running down his cheeks. Kat wasn't succeeding in making Elle change his mind until...

"Do you want to put the burden of your death on Cooro's mind for your own selfish reason?" asked Kat seriously.

After that Elle admitted defeat and said he'd stay to let his body heal. Of course for the rest of the time we spent in the state-capital, Elle never left Cooro's side.

Finally having his memory back, Elle realized his body was still a child. Cooro, being freed of the experiments aged accordingly. Elle didn't like being in the body of a child but he sure acted like one at times...

"Elle, you'll be ok," assured Cooro.

It was the day we decided to leave the state-capital. If we continued to stay it would be harder to leave. Of course we all decided to visit regularly since we had made so many good friends here.

Elle didn't respond to Cooro. He crossed his arms and continued to pout. That was a bad habit apparently, while he was in the hands of Dr. Rapson, and he got anything he wanted except freedom.

"You're being rude, Elle," said Chloe smacking him on the head.

"Oww..." complained Elle holding his sore head. He ran up to Cooro hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you, Cooro, be careful! Come back soon!"

"I'll miss you too," said Cooro. "We'll be back soon and before you know it you'll be coming with us."

Cooro and Elle hugged until Chloe was forced to pull (pry) Elle off of Cooro.

It also turned out that the one person Chloe had been looking for was Elle, they were separated after their parents were killed, and Chloe told us that's how they got their anima's to escape being killed like their parents. Yeah, that means Chloe is Elle's older sister.

"Bye, have a safe trip!" called Chloe waving. Elle clung to his sister's side waving too.

"Bye! Guys, Kat wanted to be here but she's busy helping a woman give birth!" said Seth. "Come back...soon...Like...Tomorrow!"

"I second that! Come back...back tomorrow!" shouted Elle.

"Whatever!" I called back.

"Bring me back stuff!" shouted Seth waving.

"We will!" sang Cooro.

"As if!" said Nana. "We don't have money to spare."

"That's something Husky would say," said Cooro. "Nana's turning into a cranky old lady."

Nana looked at Cooro and then to me...She took my staff otherwise known as 'Cooro's Punishment Stick' and smacked Cooro with it...she ended up chasing him down the street...How embarrassing... If anybody asked, I didn't know them...

We literately waved until we couldn't see our friends anymore...

"Wait!"

Senri, Nana, Cooro and I turned to see Astrid running up...

"Hey, Astrid, what's the rush?" asked Nana.

She was breathing hard; she must have run all the way from the castle, (wearing an apron).

"Cooro, here a present!" she said handing him a book.

Cooro opened the book and flipped through the pages. "There's pictures of me and Elle when we were little," said Cooro. "Thanks Astrid!"

"Astrid! Come back here!"

Astrid sighed which sounded like "Stupid Klaus." She waved and then ran off in the opposite direction of the castle.

Klaus then ran by us...

I put my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his head, hugging him. "You were cute as a kid."

"What, I'm not cute now?" pouted Cooro.

"You're beautiful and adorable and..." I started, kissing his neck, biting some spots...

"H-husky...w-we're in pub-pub-lic-c," cried Cooro leaning into my touch as I trailed my fingers down his sides...

I couldn't help myself. Everyone always wanted to be near Cooro and spend time with him; we've barely had any time alone to ourselves...

"H-husk-ky..." moaned Cooro.

"Can you two love birds wait until you get your own room," complained Nana.

A deep blush ran across Cooro's face...

He looked so...

"Husky! Enough!" yelled Nana.

"You're one to talk! I saw you and Senri outside Kat's house last night!" I said pointing at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." said Nana flipping her hair, "Right Senri?"

"Right," agreed Senri.

"You're both liars!" I yelled.

Nana and Senri walked ahead holding hands...and ignoring me...

"Husky..." said Cooro tugging at my shirt. "I love you..."

I smiled, "I love you too." I placed my hands on his hips pulling him closer and then embraced him while capturing his lips into a soft kiss, Cooro wrapping his arms around my neck.

Everything was as it should be...perfect.

"Husky! Cooro!" yelled Nana, "We're going to leave you two behind!"

Cooro started to giggle.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. We started to run to catch up...

Suddenly my feet no longer touched the ground. I looked up to see Cooro's wings out and flying...

"It would be faster if we fly," said Cooro smiling, holding me tight.

"I'll go anywhere with you..." I said, "Anywhere..."

"Husky...you say weird things...but I love you," said Cooro smiled.

The End...

Or is it?

Stay tuned for the Sequel...

Please Review~!

AN: By the way, I wrote up another one-shot for anyone who wants more HuskyXCooro and SenriXNana action,  
Title: Evil Lollipops, Sweet Endings  
Rating: T(No lemons sadly)

Pairings: I put in under Cooro and Nana but the pairings are HuskyXCooro and SenriXNana

Summary: Could my day seriously get any worse? I wake up basically in a lake; Cooro's sick and acting strange. Something's going on between Nana and Senri. What is happening?

Please check it out and drop me a little Review~!

Also you might want to check out two other stories I've posted:

Title: Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

For: Kingdom Hearts  
Rated: Me (The first chapter is a lemon!)

Pairings: Put under Sora and Roxas, None as of yet

Summary: AU The boy was the only one who didn't know or understand. Six years of not knowing until the nightmares and flashbacks began... "He's escaped..." Will anyone ever have the heart to tell him? Doesn't anyone realize that person watching them?

Title: Mine, Yours and Death

For: Digimon  
Rated: M (Lemons!)

Pairings: YamatoXTaichi  
Summary: AU I don't really understand how it happened... I just became his... I guess I'm the one who let it happen... She tried to bring me back... He warned her but she didn't listen... It only ended in her death... He's my Master...


	12. The Tenth Sign: Preview

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: For the millionth time I do not nor will I ever own or take credit for the +Anima manga.

AN: This is the preview for the sequel which is called "Finding Our Future."

Summary: Sequel to 'A Past Yet To Be Discovered." So much for being able to move on with our lives. Rapson was killed! Why is this happening? Nicky's missing. Elle's dying. Cooro's lost in his past. "Oh my god! What happened to them! There suppose to be on our side!" "Cooro!" "Husky!"

Pairings: HuskyXCooro and SenriXNana

Consider this Chapter Ten:

~Preview~

For:

Finding Our Future

The Sequel

Prologue

I can't believe it now, all the horrible things I did to people, people I've killed just because I was ordered too. It haunts me in my sleep... I don't think the nightmares will ever completely stop...

Kat and Matt said that I've come a long way in only one year. But I still have a lot more treatment to go through. But I don't think I've ever been this happy before.

I was walking through one of the many corridors in the castle after visiting Astrid, it still amazes me how after all I did and even when I tried to kill them, that they could find it in their hearts to forgive me.

"I am not letting this happen!"

I came to a stop, who was talking? Not letting what happen?

"He's not ready! This could set back all the progress he's made!"

"I understand that but she's not letting this up, and she's tormenting the guards over this. It's just a couple of minutes and you and I will be there."

I peeked around the corner to see Kat and Klaus talking, who are they arguing over?

"Oh, Nicky!" called Kat, "What are you sneaking around for?"

Damn she caught me, "I-I was...just visiting Astrid."

"Ok, I have an important question for you, but you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. Would you be able to handle seeing Rapson?" she asked me seriously.

I think I stopped breathing. The woman who ruined my life, who made me ruin other people's lives. Could I see her? "I-I...ok."

Klaus and Kat led me down a series of hallways down a long fleet or stone stairs heading towards below the basement level of the castle. We finally reached the floor of cells which was just a hallway; guards were lined up all along the cells.

I think I'm afraid of meeting her...

I'm afraid of reversing back into my old self, the one who doesn't care, the one who kills people while laughing about it...

But I'm already here...

"Nicky?" asked Kat as she took my hand and squeezing it gently.

I nodded.

We walked up to the last cell, which had extra guards surrounding it...

"I see you've finally brought him."

I looked in the dark cell to see her, sitting on the bed. Her feet chained together as well as her hands.

"Hurry it up. Say what you want to," said Klaus.

"Can't you give a mother a few moments alone with her son?" she asked her voice filled with sickly sweetness.

"Hell no!" yelled Kat, "Nicky is in no way your son. You crazy..."

"Calm down Katherine," said Klaus.

"I see," she replied with fake sadness.

I can't believe she called me her son; I can't even begin to understand her. She's freaking lost it a long time ago.

"Whatever you say Katherine, I raised him therefore I am his mother," she explained.

"Mothers don't perform experiments on their children. How dare you group yourself with other Mothers," said Kat harshly.

"Were ending this now," said Klaus seriously.

Kat pulled my hand and we started to walk away. I was glad I never want to see Rapson's face again.

"Finish what your Mother started Nicky, you know exactly what I mean," called Rapson.

Kat whipped around, "What the hell? Are you seriously asking him to start your experiments again?" asked Kat, "He's changed now. You don't hold any control over him anymore."

Rapson then said two little words. After she said these two little words everything for me became black, an abyss of darkness without sound, sight or touch...

"Blue Rose."

_To be continued in "Finding Our Future"_

_Stay on the lookout for it.._

_Thank you for all your support, the wonderful reviews, the many alerts and favorites! It made me so happy~!_

_._AN: The first chapter of "Finding Our Future" should be out next week...

Please Review and Tell me if a Sequel is a good idea!


End file.
